BROTP
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Está historia es acerca de como Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, dos personas completamente diferentes, lograron formar una profunda amistad. Aclarando: esta historia es Todomomo al 100%
1. Proyecto

Ok, este es mi fic, de mi BROTP no canon T.T favorita. Bakugou y Momo, siempre eh pensado que estos dos, de hecho, podrían ser amigos. Me encanta plantear su relación (aunque sea inmensamente difícil) Por eso aquí les traigo una pequeña historia de como estos dos se volvieron amigos. Aclarando, desde este momento, que está historia es TODOMOMO.

Sin más que decir, disfruten del fic.

* * *

 **BROTP: Yaoyorozu y Bakugou**

"¿Qué mierdas quieres?" Preguntó en su común tono hostil, estaba recargado sobre una pared algo alejada de la cafetería, intentando evitar a todo el mundo. Yaoyorozu tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente, no tenía que permitir que el vocabulario de su compañero fuese un impedimento.

"Te recuerdo, Bakugou-san, que Aizawa-sensei nos enlisto juntos para el proyecto" Recordó la chica intentando mantener su tono de voz sin quebrar.

"El proyecto es dentro de una semana, así que piérdete" Le dijo este mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria. La chica titubeó durante un momento, realmente era difícil tratar con el héroe explosivo, pero no había pasado por todo ese proceso para recuperar su confianza junto a Aizawa y Todoroki para que viniera el rubio y la pisoteara.

"Hoy, a las cinco, en el gimnasio oeste a los dormitorios" Dijo mirando la espalada del rubio, este se volteó con una mueca entre enojo y sorpresa. "No llegues tarde" Finalizó esta con un tono un poco más severo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, terminó por irse antes de que el otro le contestara.

…

…

Eran las cinco en punto, ella estaba parada en medio del gimnasio, hacían 10 minutos desde que había llegado. ¿Realmente aparecería? Tal vez ella misma había sido muy hostil al indicarle de forma tan militar.

Suspiró de nuevo pesadamente y adoptó una pose de derrota, no era como si ella pudiese mandar de aquella manera al alumno más problemático del curso…

"Oye, al menos párate erguida, no quiera que la bastarda que me hizo venir aquí se vea así de patética" Le medio gritó el rubio hastiado mientras caminaba hacia ella. ¿A qué hora había entrado al gimnasio?

"¡Bakugou-san!" Pronunció ella más sorprendida de lo que quería estar. El héroe de las explosiones se paró frente a ella.

"Ya estoy aquí, dime que carajos vamos a hacer" Su tono era mordaz, como lo usual.

"S-Sí, como sabrás el proyecto es acerca de resolver posibles escenarios catastróficos, a nosotros nos tocó el de detener un tren que está a punto de descarrilarse, no tiene frenos y que lleva muchos civiles dentro" Explicó la peli negra.

"Eso ya lo sé" Hizo una mueca, ¿Creía que era estúpido o sordo? "Solo tengo que volar los rieles y se detendrá" Rebatió orgulloso de su 'plan' con una sonrisa torcida mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar. Momo lo miró durante un largo rato, tal vez esperando que estuviera bromeando, esto creo un incómodo silencio "¡Di algo, maldición!" Gritó este molesto por la nula respuesta.

"Bakugou-san… Eso dañaría a gran parte de los ciudadanos que se encuentran dentro del tren" No sé podría creer que tuviera que explicárselo.

"En primer lugar, es un escenario planteado, en realidad no hay nadie en el maldito tren, y en segundo, el ejercicio es acerca de detener el tren, no especifica cómo ni con qué medios" Tenía que admitir que tenía un punto. Pero de igual manera era demasiado descabellado y se alejaba estrepitosamente de lo que cualquier héroe denominaría como 'aceptable'. Ella volvió a suspirar.

"El punto del proyecto es buscar una manera hipotética en la que utilicemos nuestros quirks para rescatar a los pasajeros de la mejor manera, no herirlos a todos" Pensó durante un momento, ¿Cómo podrían sus quirks unirse para llevar a cabo dicha labor? Escuchó al rubio chistar frente a ella, parecía que quería decir algo pero solo giro su rostro hacia otro lado. "Tal vez deberíamos iniciar viendo como nuestros quirks podrían detener objetos pesados" Sugirió la chica.

"Pero que sea jodidamente rápido" Enfatizó este. Momo se resignó a que tendría que escuchar las malas expresiones del chico durante un largo rato.

…

Tenía que admitir que el usuario de las explosiones parecía tener un nivel de análisis muy avanzado. Ella le planteó un problema trigonométrico con respecto a la velocidad y aceleración sobre fuerza que llevaba el tren, o, en cuyo caso, debería llevar pues era un planteamiento meramente hipotético.

El rubio le había dicho que la distancia que recorrería era directamente proporcional a la velocidad que llevaba desde su última aceleración, y la fuerza de empuje ejercida tendría que ser mayor para lograr suspender el movimiento vectorial del objeto. Por supuesto, con muchas malas palabras y maldiciones de por medio.

La peli negra se había quedado sorprendida, pues con todos sus demás compañeros ya estaba acostumbrada a explicar 'en palabras más simples' sus planteamientos. Pero el rubio no solo lo había entendido perfectamente, sino que había ahondado a su explicación.

"No todos en esa clase somos unos jodidos estúpidos" Dijo con una sonrisa el mencionado. Lo que resto de la tarde, se la pasaron ideando planteamientos en los que buscaban lograr el cometido. Momo quedó impresionada con lo ciertamente colaborativo que podía ser el chico. Solo tuvo que ignorar las groserías lo mejor que podía.

-Yuei, al día siguiente-

"Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden trabajar con su pareja en el proyecto" dio por finalizada la clase Aizawa antes de envolverse en su bolsa de dormir y rodar fuera del salón hacia su libertad.

"¡Yaomomo!" Gritó felizmente Ashido mientras se acercaba corriendo a la susodicha "¿Vendrás al estreno de 'Héroes sobre ruedas', verdad?" Preguntó emocionada por la nueva película que prometía ser el éxito del año.

"Perdón, pero ya tenía planes para hoy" se disculpó la mencionada.

"Pero Momo, será el estreno del año, además casi toda la clase irá" Puntualizó Jirou en un intento por convencer a su mejor amiga. Kaminari se unió a la conversación.

"Me temo que no puedo posponer mi compromiso" explicó tranquilamente "en otra ocasión será" afirmó con su tradicional actitud positiva, lo que dejo extrañamente satisfechos a los demás.

…

"Perdón por hacerte esperar" habló Yaoyorozu aproximándose al rubio.

"¡Sí te vas a disculpar mejor preocúpate en llegar a tiempo, joder!" Gritó este pues la había estado esperando "llevó parado como imbécil aquí como media hora" exageró el chico. Momo no pudo evitar pensar que tenían 20 minutos de haber terminado la clase…

"En fin" Dijo como siempre ignorando el mal vocabulario "¿Entramos?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué mierdas más vamos a hacer?" Entró dando un portazo sin esperar a ver si la chica lo seguía. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse en una cafetería que estaba a unas calles de Yuei.

Se sentaron y Momo sacó rápidamente los apuntes que había estado escribiendo toda la noche.

"Como dijiste ayer, el principio vectorial es el utilizado para determinar la aceleración según la masa del objeto. Por la noche busqué referencias acerca de la diferencia de pesos dependiendo del tipo de tren, si es de vapor o eléctrico, le pregunté a Aizawa-sensei que tipo de tren era el que, hipotéticamente, intentábamos detener y me dijo que… Bueno, me dijo que no tenía ni idea pero que estuviésemos preparados para cualquier caso" Explicó la chica buscando la página de su cuaderno donde tenía anotado todo aquello "Aunque hoy en día los trenes de vapor son casi inexistentes, no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que podamos encontrar alguno. ¿Qué piensas de eso Bakugou-san?" Interrogó está cuando por fin levanto la mirada, el chico la veía con gesto serio.

"Tengo hambre" Dijo sorprendiéndola.

"¿E-Eh?" Alcanzó a balbucear esta.

"No pienso trabajar con el jodido estómago vacío" Soltó simplonamente mientras se ponía de pie e iba a pedir a la barra. La chica lo miró completamente sorprendida, era realmente un enigma andando.

Siguió buscando y releyendo todas las teorías que se le habían ocurrido la noche anterior, tenía algunas en las que Bakugou podría utilizar sus explosiones a menor escala para ir reduciendo la velocidad del tren progresivamente mientras ella intentaba 'crear' de nuevo los frenos del tren. Esa era en parte muy complicada ya que habían demasiados modelos de trenes para que se aprendiera los mecanismos de todos en menos de una semana. Había otra en la que podían intentar movilizar a todos los civiles al último vagón del tren e intentar derretir la parte que conectaba con los rieles, aunque era bastante arriesgado.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, el rubio había colocado un pedazo de pastel de calabaza frente a ella mientras se sentaba con su propia porción.

"¿Bakugou-san?" Interrogó la chica sorprendida por el gesto del chico, de inmediato sus mejillas empezaron a colorarse.

"No iba a estar como un patán sentado comiendo mientras tu trabajas, ahora trágatelo y punto" Dijo este mientras le hincaba el tenedor a su porción y desviaba la mirada.

… Un enigma en todo su esplendor.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿No suena genial? Aclaración: BROTP es como una OTP (tu pareja favorita) pero tiene el BRO (Amigos) Entonces significa tu pareja favorita como AMIGOS. Espero sus reviews, besos!


	2. Película

Vaaaaale, el fic tiene más de 200 visualizaciones y solo un comentario (?) A lo mejor no les gusta y debería dejar de hacerlo. ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando hubieron terminado su comida, discutieron un poco acerca de las teorías de Momo. Increiblemente, Bakugou analizaba cada una que se le planteaba.

"No podemos descartar la idea de que pueda estar el villano aún dentro del tren" Mencionó sorpresivamente el rubio sin decir ninguna grosería mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

"¿Estás cansado, Bakugou-san?" Interrogó la chica por el gesto, este solo la miró con molestia.

"Me has tenido sentado aquí toda la puta tarde, hablando de la misma mierda, ¿Cómo no voy a estar cansado?"

"Bueno, si quieres podemos hablar de otra cosa" Inquirió ella cerrando su preciado cuaderno. Este la miró dudoso sin saber muy bien que decir. La chica, tan inocente como podía ser continuó "¿De qué quieres hablar?".

"¿Contigo?" Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara "¡Ha!" Soltó de repente "Yo me largo de aquí" Mencionó mientras tomaba su chaqueta y empezaba a caminar a la salida. Momo lo miró indecisa antes de imitarlo, era muy difícil leer al chico…

-Yuei, al día siguiente-

"Viejo, tenemos que empezar a trabajar un día de estos" Aludió Kaminari durante el cambio de clases a Tokoyami.

"Yo soy quién te ha estado insistiendo, Kaminari" Regañó este pues el rubio parecía solo querer pasársela bien.

"Perdón, perdón" se disculpó juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria "¡Pero ayer tenía que ir a ver la peli, estuvo increíble, muchas explosiones, tenían que desactivar una bomba y, lo mejor de todo, el héroe se quedó con la chica linda al final!" Alzó las manos victorioso, seguramente imaginando que, en la vida real, él podría estar en ese lugar algún día.

"Lo mejor de todo fue que evitaron que la fábrica explotara" Intercedió Sero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"¡También amé esa escena!" Expresó Kirishima de la nada, uniéndose a la conversación "¡Cuando detienen el camión lleno de nitroglicerina antes de que se estrelle, fue tan masculino!" Expresó enfáticamente haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Tanto Yaoyorozu como Bakugou no pudieron evitar poner atención a esto último, claro que no era lo mismo, pero la idea era muy parecida. Momo levantó la miraba de su libro para dirigirla a Bakugo, pero solo se encontró con el cabello verdoso de Midoriya obstruyendo su visión.

"¡Baja la puta cabeza, Deku!" Escuchó como gritó este para, seguidamente, ver como el mencionado colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y pegaba la frente al escritorio.

"¡Perdón Kacchan!" Enfatizó este luego de obedecerle. Pero el rubio miraba a la peli negra con afán. Esta entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Definitivamente irían a ver esa película.

…

'Esto no es una cita' se recordó a sí misma. 'Esto definitivamente NO es una cita'. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Se había puesto de acuerdo con Bakugou de encontrarse dentro del cinema a las 5, era como su hora preestablecida. Había ido a su habitación a prepararse, ¿por qué se había vestido tan bien? Era ridículo, ni siquiera le gustaba Bakugou. Pero se sentía raro salir sola al cine con un chico. Suspiro pesadamente, le gustaba mucho su atuendo aunque el blanco predominara y fuera temporada de otoño, de hecho siempre le había gustado contrastar con el ambiente.

Salió de su habitación decidida a que era una película, 'y una película solamente'.

Llegó al cinema, hacía un espléndido día y el viento soplaba libremente trayendo consigo el olor a hojas secas. Solo tuvo que caminar un poco para encontrarse de frente con el chico quién estaba recargado en la pared fuera del teatro, la reconoció de inmediato y se despegó de la pared. Dio unos cuántos pasos más hasta estar frente a él. Iba a hablar pero él se le adelanto.

"Pantalón Valentino crema, zapatos de Jimmy choo de su colección de otoño, bolso Gucci Mulberry, chaqueta Christian Dior con doble botonera, joder ¿a quién tratas de impresionar?" En un momento le había descrito todo su conjunto lo que la dejo impresionada. El rubio sonreía burlonamente mientras ella solo podía colorarse más y más.

"¿C-Cómo?" Preguntó a medias con las palabras atorándose en su garganta.

"Mis viejo son diseñadores y conozco a todos esos bastardos, no me preguntes como" Regresó a su actitud ruda con la mirada de molestia que tanto lo caracterizaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "¿Vienes o qué?" Preguntó groseramente mientras entraba sin esperar a la chica.

Esta se apresuró dentro del teatro, cuando estuvieron dentro de la sala y los cortometrajes de otros filmes se estaban proyectando, el chico, con todo su orgullo en peligro, pidió toscamente.

"Dime alguna mierda que nadie más sepa" Ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

"¿Discúlpame?" Interrogó esta sin entender.

"Lo que te dije antes, de mi viejos. No se suponía que le dijera a nadie esa mierda, ahora me tienes que decir algo que nadie sepa para que estemos a mano y pueda estar seguro de que no andarás de jodida chismosa" Explicó negándose a mirarla.

"A eso…" ¿Podía ser más infantil el del quirk de las explosiones? Momo estaba que no se lo creía, pero, quizá, para no incomodar al chico, buscó entre sus recuerdos algún dato que pudiera servirle "Bueno, puedo decirte la razón por la que me peinó con una coleta" Ofreció está. Katsuki la miró de reojo para incitarla a continuar "Verás, un día fui con mis padres a un partido de cricket femenino, allí había una jugadora que se hacía una cola de caballo y me gustó mucho como, al jugar, su cabello se movía con el viento. Al regresar a casa intenté hacerlo igual y les mostré el resultado a mis padres, ninguno parecía muy convencido pero ambos me dijeron que lo que me hiciera feliz estaba bien. Por la noche, cuando pase por su habitación, escuché como mi madre le decía a mi padre que no le gustaba nada como se veía mi cabello porque me veía 'rebelde', desde entonces lo utilizo así" Finalizó su relato justo a tiempo cuando iniciaba la película. El rubio no dijo nada, solo volvió a mirar al frente.

Pasados unos 20 minutos de la película, Bakugou por fin se giró ligeramente y en su tono normal le dijo "De cierta manera si te hizo rebelde" Momo lo miró curiosa, ¿había estado pensando en eso todo ese tiempo? "No me vayas a decir que no te quedaste con el para no joder a tu vieja" se refería al peinado. La chica miró la media sonrisa que tenía el rubio en el rostro mientras volvía a mirar la película.

…

Saliendo del cine discutieron un poco de cómo era imposible lo que se había realizado en esta, en donde por leyes de la aceleración y contracción el camión que llevaba la nitroglicerina debió haberse destruido.

"No podemos utilizar cables de alta tensión porque dañarían la estructura frontal del vehículo, vaya mierda de película" se quejó el rubio, empezando a caminar y, como siempre, dejándola atrás.

"Es una pena, realmente creí que podría ayudarnos" Habló propiamente la peli negra "Aunque me gustó el reparto" Objetó la chica, intentando buscar los puntos buenos de la, no muy buena, película.

"¿Tienes que buscarle el jodido lado amable a todo?" Interrogó el chico mientras se detenía.

"No veo porque no, es natural" Inquirió sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

"Algo tiene que molestarte, no puedes ir por la vida siendo cordial con todo" Soltó un bufido y continuó caminando un par de pasos frente a la chica.

Momo no dijo nada. Era cuestionable para ella su argumento, pues toda su vida le habían enseñado a guardar la compostura y sonreír amablemente.

Llegaron al campus de la Yuei, sorpresivamente estaban Todoroki y Tokoyami hablando frente a las grandes puertas de esta. Ella saludo cordialmente a ambos, pero estos parecían titubear un poco.

"Hola Yaoyorozu y… Bakugou" Inquirió Todoroki extrañamente.

"¡A mí ni me saludes mitad y mitad bastardo!" Gritó este mientras pasaba de largo a ambos "Ya la traje así que déjenme en paz" se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Yaoyorozu dio un largo suspiro.

"¿Día difícil?" Preguntó Tokoyami.

"Un poco. Pero creo que solo necesito paciencia" Respondió la chica. Miró al usuario mitad fuego, mitad hielo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo instantáneamente. Desde hace unas semanas, se había estado preguntando que era exactamente lo que sentía por el prodigio. Sin poder resistir su intensa mirada agregó "Y-Yo me retiro, discúlpenme, estoy bastante cansada. ¡Nos vemos mañana en clases!" Empezó a caminar intentando dar por terminado ese interludio.

"Yaoyorozu" Llamó el de cabello bicolor, la susodicha se volteó lentamente y este pareció pensar en lo que diría y agregó "Mañana es sábado, así que no hay clases" Esta solo asintió derrotada y volvió a emprender su camino. No se dio cuenta de cómo el de cabello de dos colores miraba hacia el suelo molesto por su propia cobardía.

…

* * *

Bueno, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta la BROTP de Bakugou y Yaoyorozu porque siento que sería a la única chica a la que, llegado cierto punto, hasta le haría caso. Dejen sus comentarios sí les gusto o sí les gustaría ver una situación en específico o si simplemente quieren decirme 'Estás haciendo un buen trabajo' pues siempre se agradece.


	3. Yaoyorozu

Han sido buenas niñas y han dejado comentarios ^^ Así que aquí les traigo otro capítulo antes de tiempo por su buen comportamiento (les pondré una estrellita en la frente)

Espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

…

"¿Eso es todo?" Interrogó el del quirk de las explosiones con una sonrisa siniestra viendo el traje de la chica echar humo como consecuencia a la enorme explosión de la que se acababa de librar por un pelo. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para, ese sábado, en un gimnasio alejado de la academia pero mucho más grande, entrenar como utilizar sus quirks en presencia del otro.

"¡B-Bakugou-san!" Inquirió esta temblorosa al haber sido atacada de improviso "¡Cuando te dije que practicaríamos, me refería a trabajar en equipo!" Arremetió medio asustada, medio enojada.

"Así es más divertido" Soltó el rubio formando pequeñas explosiones en sus manos "Ahora ¡Muere!" Gritó este mientras volvía a cargar contra la chica. Esta dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo la explosión que dejó una mancha negra en donde previamente se encontraba.

"Bakugou-san, no me obligues-"Intentaba defenderse lo mejor que podía de los ataques físicos que ahora le propinaba el rubio.

"¿Obligarte a **qué**?" Interrogó el, al parecer, extasiado muchacho.

"¡No me obligues a responder con violencia!" Finalizó está respirando con pesadez producto del inmenso esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo.

"¿¡Qué estás esperando!?" vociferó lanzando una patada alta al lugar en el que se encontraba la chica, golpeándole las costillas. Esta se torció de dolor, el impulso fue tal que la llevó a estamparse contra una columna llena de pesas, derribándola en el proceso.

Momo, harta de la situación, actuó por instinto y creó de su brazo un trozo de tela muy resistente y lo suficientemente largo, envolvió una de las pesas que se encontraban en el suelo y, haciendo palanca, catapultó la pesa en dirección al rostro del rubio, dándole de lleno en la boca.

Este cayó sentado, bastante mareado por el golpe. Momo lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"¡Bakugou-san!" chilló está arrodillándose al lado del chico, quién estaba limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz. No sabía qué hacer, pues estaba segura de que él debía estar muy, muy enojado.

"Que buen golpe" Murmuró este por fin levantando la mirada, estaba… sonriendo "Aunque fue un truco muy sucio" Inquirió mirando a la chica atónita junto a él.

"Pe-Pero…" No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, por un momento, podría jurar que su explosivo compañero la estaba… ¿felicitando?

"Vamos" Pronunció este poniéndose de pie "Estás loca si crees que esto se ha terminado, cola de caballo".

…

Siguieron peleando durante otro rato. Momo, al principio, estaba reticente a lastimar al chico, de nuevo. Pero luego de que él mismo le propinara varios golpes, no tuvo otra alternativa más que responder con la misma moneda.

"¡Esquiva, maldita sea!" Indicó este barriéndose en el piso, para luego lanzar una patada baja. La chica saltó en respuesta y atestó un golpe con su Bo en la espalda del chico. De inmediato sacó una granada aturdidora de su pecho y la activo dejándosela a un lado.

Cuando esta estalló, sin embargo, él ya se encontraba dándole la espalda. Le había dejado medio sordo, pero no lo había cegado.

"Deberías saber que estoy acostumbrado a los ruidos estridentes" Aseguró este orgulloso de no haber perdido por completo su sentido del audio "¿Y qué mierdas es eso de abrir tu traje? Debería llamarte 'exhibicionista' de ahora en adelante" Se burló.

Un combate muy difícil, Bakugou era muy bueno para leer los movimientos de sus adversarios, pero Momo era increíblemente buena en el combate con Bo, en lo cual él no estaba familiarizado. Lucharon durante unas dos horas más…

…

Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraban tirados en el piso del gimnasio intentando recuperar el aliento.

"No sabía… que podías… crear jodidas granadas" Hablaba entrecortadamente el rubio recuperando el aliento. Recordando todas las impresionantes cosas que la chica había sacado de su cuerpo.

Está respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Bakugou-san" Momo había sacado de su brazo un par de pañuelos de algodón antes de sentarse y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, le extendió el otro al rubio quién se estaba sentando y este de un zarpazo se lo arrebató de las manos "Esos modales…" Murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

"… Gracias, maldición" Murmuró este volteando la cabeza y colocándose el paño sobre la cara, apretándolo.

Momo suspiró pesadamente.

"¿Y que es esa mierda de 'san'?" Preguntó de repente, aún con el pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro "¿No puedes ser una adolescente normal y llamar a tus iguales sin honoríficos?" Se terminó de restregar la cara y lo tiró a un lado.

"Lo dice quién ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre" Algo en el combate, aunque no sabía qué, había aligerado el modo de Momo, estaba siendo más honesta con lo que pensaba respecto al rubio.

Este sonrió sínicamente antes de agregar.

"Lo recuerdo, pero si quieres que te llame por el tienes que ganártelo, joder"

…

Regresaban al edificio de dormitorios de la Yuei luego de asearse y vestirse con sus ropas casuales en las duchas comunitarias del gimnasio. El cielo se empezaba a teñir de tonos naranjas y el viento otoñal soplaba arrastrando hojas secas por doquier. Estaban caminando frente a un parque que se encontraba muy solitario.

"Mira a esa chica" Se escuchó como un tipo decía desde una de las bancas a quién, seguramente, era su amigo.

"Joder, que buena esta" Respondió el otro sin detenerse a pensar en sus modales que, evidentemente, no tenía.

"¡Oye, muñeca!, ¿no buscas algo de acción?" Preguntó lascivamente el primer tipo, un hombre que aparentaba unos 30 años.

Bakugou observó la reacción de Momo, está solo agachó su rostro e intentó caminar más aprisa. Esto provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rubio.

"¿Qué mierdas ocurre contigo?" Inquirió molesto y en tono alto mientras le detenía el paso "Esos bastardos te están faltando al respeto ¿y no harás ni una mierda?" Parecía más alterado de lo que _debería_ estar.

"Bakugou-san, por mi apariencia estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de comportamiento, mi madre me enseñó a ignorarlo" Reveló esta pacientemente, aunque, Bakugou estaba seguro de que igualmente le había afectado.

"Me importa una mierda lo que tu madre diga" Vociferó este "Ve y párteles el hocico a esos imbéciles, sé que puedes" Algo en su grosero comentario, le había hecho pensar en que, en realidad, él sí creía en ella.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie, ofendido al escuchar al muchacho referirse a ellos como 'bastardos' e 'imbéciles'. Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a ellos.

"¡No estoy hablando contigo, maldito orco!" Escupió tajantemente el chico "Odio a los cobardes que no plantan cara" Esta vez se refería a ella "No te conviertas en una de ellos" la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"¡Ya verás maldito niñato!" Amenazó el hombre ya más cerca sintiéndose engrandecido por tener un acompañante y pelear contra, aparentemente, un simple par de estudiantes.

Pero Yaoyorozu no le había quitado la mirada de los ojos a Bakugou, este parecía tener inyectada convicción en los ojos y en un mensaje silencioso le decía 'ya no más'. La chica solo tuvo que sacar un Bo de su pierna derecha para que el rubio volviera a sonreír plácidamente.

"Les pido amablemente que se aparten" Pronunció está de manera firme sosteniendo el Bo en posición de combate. Ambos detuvieron su marcha, pues esto pareció sorprender a los agresores quienes no estaban acostumbrados a que sus víctimas les respondieran.

Sus rostros palidecieron, Momo sin demostrarlo estaba inmensamente feliz pues creía que les había asustado con sus acciones. Lo que no sabía era que, detrás de ella, Bakugou tenía la peor cara de lunático agresivo que se le pudiera ver. Ambos tipos salieron cobardemente de la escena.

Cuando los vio desaparecer en la esquina de la cuadra, Momo dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Se volteó al chico quién había regresado a su expresión normal.

"Gracias" Sonrió felizmente con las mejillas ligeramente pintadas de un suave rubor abrazando el arma entre sus manos.

Por primera vez, este no reaccionó grosera o fríamente, solo dejo escapar una media sonrisa.

"Por fin, Yaoyorozu" Mencionó este antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo en la dirección inicial. Sin detenerse a ver la expresión de sorpresa de su acompañante.

…

"Bakugou-sa… Bakugou" Llamó esta cuando estuvieron frente a la Yuei, este volteó a mirarla "Creo que te está sangrando la nariz" Murmuró preocupada viendo la casi imperceptible gota de sangre emanar de esa parte del chico. Este frunció el ceño, llevó una de sus manos a la zona y recogió con la punta de su dedo el líquido.

"Mierda" Pronunció viendo la sangre "Otra vez, que buen golpe" Recordó el incidente.

"Perdón, perdón" Se disculpó rápidamente la chica.

"Peleas muy sucio" Ahondó en la herida solo para molestarla. Esta no pudo evitar darse cuenta de sus intenciones, iba a contestar pero una voz conocida hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Momo!" Gritó Jirou quién, al ser su mejor amiga ya estaba en la suficiente confianza como para llamarla de esa manera, se acercó corriendo a ambos "¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?" Preguntó haciendo un puchero, luego miró al rubio y abrió los ojos en sorpresa "Kirishima te está buscando" Mencionó sin saber que el susodicho ya se acercaba al trio al haber visto a su amigo llegar desde la ventana.

"¡Viejo! ¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó en su inusual tono amigable "Mineta ya no tiene filtro, hoy intentó coquetearle a Midnight-sensei, ella le hizo el culebrón de manera épica" Declaró este antes de callarse y voltear a ver a Momo, luego a Bakugou otra vez y de nuevo a Momo, alternando la mirada un par de veces más "¡Oh, ya veo!" Soltó despreocupadamente causando el enojo del rubio.

"¡Muérete!" Gritó este.

Las chicas soltaron una despedida y se fueron rápidamente al interior del edificio.

"¡Que suerte tienes!" Aseguró el peli rojo pasando uno de sus brazos encimas de los hombros de este "¿Con Yaomomo? No sabía que tus expectativas estuvieran tan altas" Este, sin darse cuenta, alimentaba a la bestia que estaba a punto de explotar dentro del hastiado rubio. Kirishima terminó huyendo del héroe en formación.

…

"Te eh buscado todo el día" Mencionó Kyoka mientras se sentaban en la sala común "Todo el mundo anda hablando de esto" Aseguró creando más expectativa en su amiga.

"Pero dime qué es" Pidió esta lo más cordial que su curiosidad le permitía.

"Ashido me dijo que Hagakure le dijo que Ojiro mencionó que Midoriya le dijo a Iida que Todoroki te ha estado buscando desde la mañana" Terminó la chica tomando una bocanada de aire pues lo había dicho todo de corrido sin detenerse a respirar.

...

* * *

Les soy sincera, ya tengo el otro capítulo listo pero quiero ver hasta cuántos comentarios llega este ^^ entre más comentarios, más rápido los subiré. Besos!


	4. ¿Declaración?

¿Recuerdan que les dije que este fic era Todomomo? Pues sí, para quienes son fans de la pareja, aquí empieza esa parte.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que necesite ayuda con alguna asignatura?" Interrogó está amablemente imaginando a Todoroki preocupado.

"¿En serio, Momo?" Preguntó abatida la del quirk del sonido, su amiga estaba perdida en esos temas "Podría ser que te esté buscando porque le gustas y quiere, no sé, ¿declararse tal vez?" Inquirió tomando a la chica por los hombros.

"Seamos realista, Kyoka. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que el chico por el que me siento diferente me haya estado buscando durante todo el día para declararme sus sentimientos?" Interrogó intentando disimular el peso que se había instalado en su corazón "Hay muchísima más probabilidad de que necesite mi ayuda". Kyoka tuvo de inmediato un mal sabor de boca, por dos razones, la primera era la manera, que ya era cotidiana, en la que su amiga se infravaloraba a sí misma, la segunda era de que, tal vez, tenía razón… La peli morado hizo una mueca por la pesimista actitud de la joven y dejo caer su mirada a su brazo expuesto, el cual estaba vendado.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" Interrogó sintiéndose un poco tonta al no haberse dado cuenta antes al igual que preocupada.

"Oh, ¿esto? Bakugou me tiró al suelo mientras practicábamos y me hice un moretón" La actitud tan relajada de la chica sorprendía, como casi cada día, a la de quirk del sonido.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué se traen Bakugou y tú?" La curiosidad de esta pudo más y soltó sin más la duda que le había rondado durante tanto tiempo ya.

"Simplemente buscamos la mejor solución a nuestro proyecto" Respondió sin dudar la de cabello negro.

"¡El proyecto!" Recordó de repente la chica "¡Me tocó con Hagakure y aún no hemos hecho nada!"

"Kyoka, ya solo nos quedan tres días" Medio regaño la del quirk de creación, pues siempre animaba a sus compañeros a mejorar.

"¡Rayos! Cuando la vea le diré que tenemos que empezar…" Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y no pudo evitar la carcajada que se instaló en sus labios.

"Kyoka…" Murmuró Momo sin querer realmente reírse de su compañera, sin poder evitar una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Perdón, perdón, sabes que incluso Hagakure se ríe de ella misma" Mencionó entre risas la chica. Debido a la broma, ninguna se dio cuenta de la figura aproximándose hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca.

"Yaoyorozu" Esa profunda voz que solo el chico más lindo de la clase 1-A poseía. Ambas se callaron y le miraron.

"… Todoroki-san" Murmuró Momo sintiendo sus mejillas arder, ¿habría escuchado lo que había dicho sobre él? "¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó sin poder calmar a su agitado corazón.

"Sí" Como siempre, iba directo al punto "¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó mirando por unos segundos a la otra chica quién entendió de inmediato el mensaje.

"De todas maneras tenía que ir a buscar a Hagakure" Mencionó esta antes de darle una última mirada a su amiga "Te llamo luego" Momo asintió en respuesta y regreso su atención al muchacho.

"Dime de que quieres hablar" Dijo intentando mantener su tono cortes.

"Me preguntaba sí tienes la tarde de mañana libre" Mencionó este serio, tal vez demasiado.

"¿Mañana?" Se preguntó más bien a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que ella y Bakugou no habían hecho planes para el día siguiente "De hecho no, no tengo ningún plan para mañana" Contestó rápidamente "¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?" Cuestionó, como siempre, con intenciones de ayudar.

"Se podría decir que sí" Respondió el de quirk mitad y mitad. Se mordió la lengua, ¿por qué era de repente tan difícil hablar con ella? La culpa, en su parecer, la tenía esa amable sonrisa que mostraba a todos, y ese era el problema, que todo el mundo la disfrutaba por igual "Entonces mañana, ¿qué tal a las 3?"

…

…

Alguien tocó la puerta, se puso de pie para ver quién era y se encontró al rubio parado con expresión molesta del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

"Bakugou" Nombró esta, pero por la mirada del mismo preguntó de inmediato "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Sabes perfectamente que mierda ocurre" Respondió este claramente irritado "Me has tenido la última puta semana dando vueltas para terminar el estúpido proyecto y ahora escucho al bastardo del rayo y al otro bastardo de la cinta diciendo que mañana saldrás con el mitad bastardo. ¿Qué mierdas tienes que decir en tu defensa?" Momo lo miró durante unos cuántos segundos completamente en shock, el rubio la miraba aún más hastiado, pero esta, por mucho que quiso, no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas "¿¡De qué mierdas te ríes, te quieres morir!?" Este empezaba a formar pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, no podía soportar que se riera de él en su cara.

"¡Perdón!" Se disculpó intentando contener su risa cubriendo su boca con su mano "Bakugou, disculpa" Literalmente se dobló de la risa, y casi se acurrucó en el lugar en el que estaba. Katsuki, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía como la risa de la chica aligeraba su molestia. Luego de unos segundos no pudo evitar una muy pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

"Tienes la risa más ñoña que haya escuchado en toda mi puta vida" Mencionó sintiéndose ligeramente contagiado pero negándose rotundamente a imitarla. Vio como esta tomaba aire profundamente y se volvía a enderezar con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, por eso casi nunca me rio frente a los demás" Llevó una de sus palmas para limpiar una lágrima "¿No le digas a nadie, sí?" La sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para convencerlo, ¿Qué tendría esa sonrisa tan amable que podía obligarte a cualquier cosa?

"Como sea" Murmuró este "Ahora responde" visiblemente más relajado, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

"Realmente creí que querías tomarte el día de mañana libre" Mencionó esta "no me dijiste nada de reunirnos y creo que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso luego de todo este trabajo. Además" Dijo mientras señalaba unos papeles en su escritorio "Ya tengo toda la teoría escrita, cuando lo termine te daré una copia para que la revises" Katsuki se quedó callado durante un momento, esa chica era una bestia cuándo se trataba de trabajar. No solo en la práctica, sino también la teoría.

"Por fin voy a poder descansar de ti" Soltó luego de meditarlo un poco, con una media sonrisa.

"Oh, vamos, sé que te caigo bien" Poco a poco, se iba sintiendo más en confianza con el del quirk explosivo.

"Digamos que no te odio tanto" Finalizó este cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

…

Alisó su falda como por enésima vez. Se sentía inmensamente desubicada. Ella creía que iría con Todoroki quizá a su habitación, a estudiar. O tal vez a la biblioteca. Pero en ese momento se encontraban en _Le Crême_ , uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. Ella traía ropa casual, que ciertamente no era la ropa casual de las adolescentes de su edad, pero no sentía estar a la altura del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Miró hacia el frente, Todoroki la miraba con expresión estoica, con su quijada apoyada en su mano, tenía un par de minutos de solo estarla viendo. El joven, por otro lado, estaba elegantemente vestido e incluso su cabello estaba más estilizado. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Entonces, Todoroki-san, ¿en qué necesitabas ayuda?" El mesero pasó a su lado y le sirvió más té. El hijo de Endeavor levantó el rostro y desvió ligeramente la mirada.

"Quiero que me ayudes a darme cuenta de algo… muy importante" Murmuró por fin viendo su ya frío plato de sopa. El mesero se lo retiró para servirle la entrada "¿Sabes? No solo soy un estudiante, también soy un chico, y me eh dado cuenta de algunas cosas" Explicó vagamente dejando a Momo con la duda inicial.

"Entonces…" Hizo una pausa para permitir que el mesero se retirara de la mesa "Quieres que te ayude a descubrir algo… ¿de ti mismo, tal vez?" Interrogó.

"No, de la otra parte" Inquirió visiblemente incómodo y un poco… ¿sonrojado? Yaoyorozu no entendió de inmediato. Todoroki inhalo profundamente antes de mirarla de nuevo directamente a los ojos y con un tono profundo agregó "Dime, Yaoyorozu, ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta el final?" Interrogó sin desviar su mirada en ningún momento.

'¿Hasta el final de qué?' Se preguntó Momo, ¿Al final de la cena? ¿Hasta que finalizaran sus estudios en la Yuei? ¿Hasta el final del día? Y pues sí, ciertamente aunque no lo quisiera, aclarando que de hecho ella sí quería, debían quedarse juntos, independientemente de cuál de las tres fuera su pregunta.

"Sí" Respondió está "Claramente me quedaré contigo, Todoroki-san" Dijo con una sonrisa amable. El de cabello bicolor dejo salir un suspiro, aparentemente de alivio.

"Bien" Murmuró, feliz de haber recibido una respuesta positiva, regresando su atención a su comida "Deberíamos comer antes de que se enfríe".

…

Lo que resto de la tarde fue ciertamente placentero, no recordaba nunca haber hablado tanto con el muchacho frente a ella.

"Entonces creé muchos tenedores en lugar de cucharas" Relataba la chica "Pero mis padres decían que estaban orgullosos de mí y pasaron lo que resto de la noche intentando beber su sopa con tenedores" Finalizó dejando escapar una pequeña risa. El chico la miraba atentamente y sonrió junto a ella.

"¿No hubiera sido más fácil ir por unas a la cocina?" Preguntó con un tono cortes, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos enfocando su atención en la chica.

"De hecho mis padres querían que me sintiera cómoda con mi quirk, por lo que le pidieron a los sirvientes que lo dejaran así tal cuál" Respondió esta simplemente.

"¿Tus padres siempre te han apoyado tanto?" Realmente parecía interesado en su vida, lo que la hacía muy feliz.

"Sí, y no" Contestó contradictoriamente "Mis padre siempre han sido muy claros en que desean que mi quirk sea parte de mí y me animan a emplear todo mi potencial. Sin embargo… Ellos no querían que entrara a la Yuei, al menos al principio" Explicó.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Interrogó.

"Creían que era muy peligroso para mí, por muchas razones. Ellos no querían que fuera una heroína, ellos querían que continuara con el negocio familiar y me olvidara del mundo de los héroes. Siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores, creo que es porque soy su única hija" Finalizó. Todoroki pareció meditarlo un momento, tenía su mentón entre su pulgar y su índice, luego levantó el rostro y agregó.

"Sea como sea, me alegra de que al final te hayan permitido entrar en la Yuei" La gentileza en sus ojos le provocó un enorme sonrojo a la peli negra, quién se sentía alagada "No te habría podido conocer de otra manera". Esta abrió los ojos grandemente por el comentario del chico.

"Todoroki-san…" Susurró sin aliento, sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Para Todoroki, era como la escena más bella que jamás hubiese visto, era una pena que no tuviese ni idea de cómo expresárselo a la chica.

…

* * *

Opinión de la autora: Sí, esa es la respuesta. Todoroki se confeso a la chica y ella no se dio cuenta, pero hey, no es completamente su culpa, es solo que él tampoco supo expresarse, debido a muchos factores que ustedes ya conocen. Pero no sufran, en algún momento se darán cuenta xD Recuerden que entre más comentarios, más rápido actualizaré. ¡Besos!


	5. ¡Detengan ese tren!

Oh, mi kokoro, amo leer sus comentarios, me dan ganas de escribir 3

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, iba a continuar pero ya iba muy largo así que lo corte justo en el momento de suspenso (muajajajaja)

Espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la Yuei, Todoroki pasó observando la mano de Momo balancearse ligeramente al ritmo de su andar, ¿debería tomarla? Recordaba que en algunas películas veía como las parejas se tomaban de las manos. Ella había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero no sabía si sería muy pronto para ese tipo de comportamiento. Levantó su mirada, para ver el rostro de su acompañante, Yaoyorozu tenía una leve sonrisa amable en su rostro, se preguntaba sí habría alguien más amable que ella, seguramente sí pero, para él, ella era mejor.

Recordó fugazmente su conversación con su amigo Midoriya, como este, el día anterior, le había hecho entender lo que sentía por la chica. Entre muchos tartamudeos y un sonrojo que ya no era normal, le indicó como, sí estaba enamorado, se suponía que debería sentirse. Ciertamente ya sabía que su compañera, en aquel entonces, era diferente a sus ojos del resto. Sin contar como su corazón, extrañamente, se aceleraba cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Al final, le había bastado una charla, de parte de su madre, para terminar de darse cuenta que su corazón estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la joven que caminaba tranquilamente junto a él. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se plantó en sus labios. No importaba que tan lento o rápido continuara su relación, para él el simple hecho de estar junto a ella era suficiente.

… Además de que era un completo ignorante en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales se trataba.

…

-Al día siguiente-

"Entonces…" Todoroki apretaba sus puños, le estaban sudando las manos "¿V-Vemos una película?" Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que le saliera natural. Yaoyorozu lo miró durante unos segundos. Ella estaba sentada comiendo luego de haber tenido que ir a su casa por asuntos familiares durante toda la tarde, cuando había regresado, ya todos sus compañeros habían cenado y solo estaba su plato guardado. Todoroki había llegado hace un minuto desde el ascensor y parecía haberla estado buscando desde hace rato para… ¿ver una película? Tal vez no tenía a nadie más con quien verla.

"¿Por qué no?" Respondió esta amablemente, ciertamente estaba cansada, pero si se lo pedía tan educadamente no podía negarse.

"¡Bien!" Dijo este bastante feliz "La pondré en la sala común" Acto seguido se fue a paso rápido a conectar el teatro en casa. La chica terminó rápidamente su comida y se fue a sentar.

Cabe destacar que el chico pasó toda la película debatiéndose entre pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella como lo había visto en las series que veía su hermana o no… Al final la vergüenza pudo más que él y no lo hizo, pero al menos disfrutaron de una agradable película juntos.

…

El día de la entrega del proyecto había llegado, el salón se dividía en dos grupos. Quienes estaban confiados de que tendrían una buena nota pues habían trabajado en este arduamente y quienes tenían un futuro incierto pues lo habían dejado para última hora.

"Maldición, Tokoyami, ¡te dije que tendríamos que haber empezado antes!" Inquirió exasperado Kaminari tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, al susodicho le salió una vena en la cabeza provocada por la molestia que sentía.

"Me alegra que me tocara contigo" Mencionó Kirishima levantando el pulgar a Iida, pues ellos habían finalizado este con varios días de anticipo.

Todos se callaron cuando Aizawa entró al salón.

"Bien, todos pónganse sus trajes de héroes y alístense pues tendremos una excursión al campo de prueba 5 de la Yuei" Indicó bajando la cremallera de su bolsa de dormir. Una exclamación de sorpresa unísona se escuchó.

"Profesor, ¿Qué hay de nuestro proyecto?" Interrogó Iida gesticulando con las manos.

"Exactamente es por eso que irán" Inició su explicación "Se les pidió que realizaran un proyecto escrito junto a su pareja de cómo evitar una catástrofe, obviamente era muy importante que tomaran en cuenta la teoría pues es lo inicial para trazar un plan. Hoy se les pondrá a prueba que 'tan buena' es esa teoría y se les evaluara de acuerdo a como lo ejecuten. En resumen, vivirán en carne propia la catástrofe que han estado estudiando desde hace una semana, suponiendo, claro está, que tengan ese tiempo de estarla estudiando" Finalizó.

…

Se encontraban en uno de los campos de prueba de la Yuei, gigantesco y equipado con todas las necesidades que un héroe en formación pudiera necesitar. Todos miraban asombrados como sus 'desastres' tomaban vida. En el caso de Yaoyorozu y Bakugou, era bastante obvio que esas vías de tren suspendidas a bastantes metros en el aire iban a ser su escenario.

"Bien, recuerden que ya se están acercando a su segundo año en el curso de héroes, así que los errores de novatos serán penalizados fuertemente, así como el mal trabajo en equipo pues, a este punto, ya deben poder mantener la calma como verdaderos héroes" Explicó Aizawa "Nada de mecanismos de seguridad ni profesores salvándolos está vez, estarán por su propia cuenta, sí creen que no pueden detener el desastre, levanten las manos y griten 'hemos perdido' eso detendrá sus secuencias. En el primer grupo irán 5 parejas". Todo fue demasiado rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta el rubio y la azabache eran elegidos para ir en el primer grupo…

…

"¡Dame la puta mano!" Gritó exasperado el rubio mientras se inclinaba más para intentar sujetar a la chica quién colgaba como un péndulo de los barandales del último vagón. Esta, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, estiró su brazo para tomarlo justo antes de que otra de esas arañas robóticas los atacara.

Al final, una de sus teorías se había vuelto realidad, tenían que luchar contra sus enemigos _mientras_ intentaban detener el tren que estaba, aproximadamente, a unos 15 minutos de descarrilarse 'asesinando' a los pasajeros, que obviamente eran simples maniquíes. Tal vez el entrenamiento no sería tan difícil si la prueba no les exigiera mantener intactos a los mismos.

"Gracias" Agradeció está subiendo la escalera de metal que daba al techo del tren lo más rápido posible.

"¡Agradéceme luego, maldita sea!" Vociferó este mientras explotaba una enésima araña mecánica.

Mientras tanto, en el techo del tren, Yaoyorozu golpeaba más de estas máquinas haciéndolas caer del vehículo que se movía a toda velocidad.

"¡Tenemos que aferrarnos al plan!" Indicó esta cuando el rubio estuvo junto a ella. Su plan era hacer que todas las arañas los siguieran hasta el techo del tren, destruirlas o empujarlas fuera de este, y luego detenerlo.

"¡Muere!" Gritó Bakugou haciendo estallar otra sin mucha potencia. Todo el viento, por la velocidad a la que iban, impedía que el cuerpo de este produjera suficiente sudor como para seguir atacando "¡Mierda!" Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Momo notó como su compañero se empezaba a desesperar, intentó pensar en una solución. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando regresó su vista al frente y vio cómo se aproximaban peligrosamente a un túnel que parecía muy estrecho. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su compañero quién estaba de espaldas intentando deshacerse de todas esa alimañas. Una idea instantánea llegó a su mente, creó de su abdomen un bastón retráctil con dos ganchos muy afilados a cada extremo. Era peligroso pero debía intentarlo.

Cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de estrellarse contra el muro superior del túnel, corrió hacia su compañero embistiéndolo en el proceso.

"¡Que mier-¡" Iba a vociferar molesto hasta que sintió la diferencia en la corriente de aire y su visión se oscureció, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban en un túnel y que su cabeza estaría estampada en la entrada de este sino fuera por la chica.

Momo sujetó el bastón que había creado con anterioridad sobre sus cabezas y lo extendió presionando un botón en el medio. Este se alargó clavándose en las paredes, llevándose de paso a todas las máquinas que estaban sobre el tren detrás de ellos que, convenientemente, eran casi todas.

"¡Yaoyorozu tú, maldita genio!" Exclamó el chico aún acostado en el techo con una enorme sonrisa, satisfecho del trabajo de su compañera.

Cuándo por fin salieron del túnel y se lograron volver a meter en el tren, solo tuvieron que encargarse de la media docena de máquinas que quedaban. Con aún unos 8 minutos antes de que el tren se estrellara, se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de máquinas para ejecutar su plan.

…

El desastre fue interrumpido exitosamente, orgullosamente se bajaron del tren ya detenido pudiendo regodearse de que todos los maniquíes se encontraban intactos.

Aizawa los recibió felicitándolos por haber sido el primer grupo en terminar su prueba exitosamente. Su felicidad, o al menos la de Momo, duró poco pues algunos equipos habiendo fracasado se unieron a ellos cuando el tiempo se acabó. Siendo el equipo de Sato y Asui el único además del suyo de haber completado el reto victoriosamente en la primera ronda.

…

"Tranquila, Kyoka, solo es una nota" Intentaba tranquilizar Yaoyorozu a su mejor amiga. Esta estaba en el suelo, apoyada en una pared pues tenía una pierna lastimada.

"Sabía que debíamos haber empezado antes" Murmuró la susodicha molesta consigo misma "Yo sabía que la estructura se iba a caer, pero mi necedad fue más y tuve que terminar de debilitarla" se seguía lamentando. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos "¡No es justo, Todoroki solo tuvo que congelar el edificio en llamas que le tocó y Aoyama ni siquiera hizo nada!" Recordaba como para este había sido pan comido.

"Perdón" Se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo el joven previamente nombrado mientras se acercaba a las chicas. Ambas lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¡No me refería a eso!" Aseguró rápidamente Jirou moviendo las manos frenéticamente en negación "Es que me gustaría que mi proyecto hubiese sido más sencillo" admitió en derrota.

El de cabello bicolor dirigió su mirada a Momo sin agregar nada más. Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

"Excelente trabajo, supe que tuvieron la mejor nota de toda la clase con… Bakugou" Hizo una pequeña mueca al decir el nombre del mencionado, antes de regresar a su expresión estóica.

"¿Eh? Oh sí, gracias" Agradeció "Sin embargo tu equipo fue el más rápido" Recordó.

"Nos quitaron puntos por congelar a algunos maniquíes" Explicó mientras caminaba hacia la chica. Cuando se detuvo, estaba peligrosamente cerca, tanto que incluso la de cabello morado que estaba en el suelo levantó una ceja en sorpresa por la familiaridad con la que este se había acercado a su amiga. Momo, por otro lado, sudaba frio pues el chico estaba a un centímetro de ella "¿Te encuentras bien?" En su voz se notaba un pequeño deje de angustia.

"¡S-Sí!" Casi gritó la joven, sin entender la actitud de su compañero.

"Bien" Murmuró este sin separarse de esta, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez no lo demostraba, pero él también estaba bastante nervioso.

Alejado, a unos cuántos metros, un cierto rubio miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

…

* * *

Notas de la autora: Creo que este capítulo se enfoca mucho en el proyecto(que, por supuesto, es importante porque allí inició todo) pero no se preocupen pues la historia está lejos de terminar :) Todoroki un poco incomodo pues intenta actuar como un novio real sin Yaomomo saberlo es tan divertido de escribir xD

Bueno, ya saben, sí les gustó déjenme un comentario para saber y recuerden peace and love. ¡Besos!


	6. ¿Cupido?

Hola, lo sé, lo sé, me tardé más de lo normal, pero de aquí en adelante soy oficialmente libre así que podré regresar a la programación habitual. Sé que no vienen a leerme parlotear así que les dejo el capitulo de una vez:

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Una semana después del tan esperado proyecto, todo había regresado a la normalidad. O casi todo. Toda la clase 1-A se encontraba en la cancha de pruebas, era hora de una nueva evaluación de rendimiento, pero con el pequeño detalle de que quienes habían fallado la prueba debían duplicar su puntuación anterior sí no querían una sanción.

"Viejo, es tan injusto" Murmuro Kaminari con las manos en la nuca "Toda la semana hemos tenido que doblar nuestro rendimiento".

"Tal vez sí hubiésemos comenzado antes…" Respondió Tokoyami dejando salir un pesado suspiro, aún lamentándose.

"Vamos chicos, hay que esforzarse" Inquirió Deku alegremente intentando levantar el ánimo de sus compañeros con un puño en lo alto.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu sí aprobaste el proyecto" Comentó celosamente Sero. Midoriya se sintió de inmediato rechazado por el grupo pero no permitió que nadie se diera cuenta. Caminó hasta el área en el que estaban los que sí habían aprobado.

"Midoriya-kun, ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Iida quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Momo.

"Sí… No sé cómo levantarle el ánimo a nuestros compañeros" Expresó por fin este con un poco de frustración, pero sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eres muy noble, Midoriya-san, pero quizá sea mejor dejar que ellos aprendan de sus errores" Mencionó la peli negra inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

"Lo dice la que no ha parado de hablar con la chica audífonos e intentado levantarle el espíritu" Puntualizó el rubio quién se encontraba recargado en un poste con una media sonrisa burlona. Esta se sonrojo fuertemente al verse descubierta.

"¡Ba-Bakugou! ¡Eso era un secreto!" Enfatizó la chica y Midoriya rió nerviosamente al no poder entender la situación.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, Todoroki observaba la situación pensativo. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento molesto que crecía en su interior? Además, ¿cómo era que Bakugou sabía aquel dato y él no? Sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y camino hasta los graderíos en los que se encontraban, se dejó caer al otro lado de Yaoyorozu sin mediar palabra, incómodamente cerca debía admitir. Asui miraba la escena colocando un dedo en su mentón, analizando, y Ashido sonreía pícaramente teniendo bastante idea de lo que ocurría. El rubio chistó con molestia y miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

…

Las clases habían finalizado durante ese día ya, para algunos. Los alumnos que habían aprobado el proyecto se encontraban dispersos y Koda, en especial, estaba sentado en un mueble individual en la sala común del edificio de dormitorios de la Yuei leyendo tranquilamente un libro de ecología.

Shoto entró por la puerta, vio al tímido chico sentado del cuál le habían comentado que era muy bueno escuchando los problemas de los demás y se acercó lentamente a él.

"Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?" Preguntó sin realmente esperar respuesta sentándose en el mueble contiguo al de este "Me eh estado sintiendo raro últimamente" inició mirando sus manos "Bakugou no deja de acercarse a Yaoyoro-… Mom… A mi novia…" Dijo esto último en un susurro con la voz un poco ahogada. "Realmente aún no sé cómo debo decirle, creo que estamos en una etapa muy temprana de nuestra relación" Habló sinceramente. Koda lo miraba con los ojos desproporcionadamente abiertos y un furioso sonrojo sin poder creerse lo que acababa de revelarle "Ella parece estar cómoda al lado de Bakugou, pero aceptó mis sentimientos hacia ella, entonces no entiendo porque me siento mal cuando los veo juntos" Todoroki subió los pies al mueble y se recargó en el brazo del sofá. "Es extraño porque esto no me sucede cuando está cerca de Kaminari, lo cual es inusual porque ellos tienen más tiempo de llevarse bien, creo que incluso son amigos" el de cabello bicolor miró el techo "Además la actitud de Bakugou, siempre había sido más bien distante con todos en el salón, a excepción de Kirishima, claro" Koji no sabía si cerrar su libro, tomar su té que estaba en la mesa que se estaba enfriando o simplemente quedarse quieto hasta que, eventualmente, Todoroki se fuera. "Pero ahora habla más y dice menos groserías, o al menos es lo que me parece. El otro día incluso lo vi hablando con Jirou, me asalto la duda sí estarían hablando acerca de Yaoyorozu" Irremediablemente terminó diciéndole de la manera en la que más cómodo se sentía. Koda miró su té, el cual ya había dejado de humear. "Quiero hablar con ella de esto pero siento que no podré expresarme correctamente" Se sinceró para luego apretar los labios "Además siempre está rodeada de gente, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?" En el preciso momento que se giró, Koji había tomado valor para alcanzar su té, con su mano a medio camino se detuvo estático al notar la mirada del chico. Como su propósito era tomar la taza de té, su dedo índice en realidad parecía estar señalando la taza. "Pero claro, debería invitarla a tomar algo y cuando estemos solos podré decirle. Gracias Koda, fuiste de mucha ayuda" Agradeció el adolescente para, acto seguido, levantarse y marcharse del lugar.

El del quirk de los animales no sabía muy bien que había ocurrido, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo marchar. El alivio no le duró mucho pues un par de segundos después llegó Kirishima quién sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio, a pasos agigantados se dirigió a él y tomó la misma posición que Todoroki tenía momentos atrás.

"Hoy me encontré de nuevo con ese cartero que no me quiere, salió corriendo en cuanto me vio, no sé si le doy miedo o sí, sin querer, le habré hecho algo…" Inició su relato el peli rojo. Koda se resignó y cerró su libro mientras con mirada vacía mirada a la nada frente a él. ¿Por qué eso le ocurría tan seguido?

…

Ambo se encontraban en la habitación de Yaoyorozu, Bakugou estaba tirado en la alfombra leyendo un manga y Momo estaba en su cama terminando de leer un libro. Aunque la susodicha no podía concentrarse, ¿Por qué estaba Bakugou en su habitación? Solo había llegado hace unos 10 minutos y sin mediar palabra se había echado al suelo, sin más. Ya no tenían el proyecto que los unía como equipo, entonces, ¿por qué seguía regresando allí? Sin embargo, y debía admitir, que su presencia no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le era grato tener compañía, ya que muchos de sus compañeros, algunos sus amigos, estaban en una práctica especial como reposición de la nota que habían perdido al fallar sus propios proyectos, como Jirou y Kaminari…

Quería preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar ruda en el intento. Y no ayudaba en nada la actitud del rubio, que a veces la miraba, fruncía el ceño y regresaba su vista a su comic. Se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quieres té?" Preguntó amablemente mientras se ponía de pie. Este la miró con gesto aburrido y asintió con la cabeza para luego volver a ignorarla "Tengo Gyokuro y Da Hong Pao, ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?" Pero este la seguía ignorando abismalmente, podría jurar que tenía el ceño aún más fruncido, si aquello era posible. Se apresuró a preparar el té que le pareció podría gustarle más "De Gyokuro será enton-" No pudo acabar su oración pues su compañero se puso de pie y arrojó con extrema brusquedad su manga al suelo.

"¡Déjate de estupideces, traidora!" Le gritó este sin poder contenerse más "¿Hasta cuándo piensas guardarte el secreto? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido y que no me iba a dar cuenta?! ¡Esos no son amigos joder!" Está de más decir que el rostro de la peli negra era un poema, con una taza de porcelana Mason en una mano y la tetera en la otra, no pudo hacer más que abrir ligeramente la boca estupefacta "¡Y cierra la maldita boca que no eres un jodido pez!" Finalizó este enfurecido.

"Pero… ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó completamente atónita. Colocó los artefactos sobre su escritorio para encarar al chico.

"¡No te hagas la estúpida, habló de ti y el bastardo mitad!" Volvió a arremeter este arrugando la nariz al _mencionar_ a Todoroki "¡Estás saliendo con él y tuviste el descaro de omitírmelo!" Sentenció.

"¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!" Interrogó completamente roja "¡No estoy saliendo con Todoroki-san! Y si lo estuviera, te lo habría dicho" Finalizó en un susurro.

Esto dejo pasmado a Katsuki por un momento. Lo había estado pensando desde el día del proyecto. Como el de quirk mitad y mitad se había acercado a Momo, luego, al día siguiente, había escuchado un comentario de Kaminari sin querer, acerca de cómo Todoroki y Momo se quedaban viendo películas hasta tarde, solos. De repente, todo había hecho click en la cabeza del rubio, la cita del fin de semana, la forma en la que él le hablaba tan familiarmente a la chica, sus aparentes salidas, como celosamente ese mismo día se había interpuesto entre ellos dando por acabada la conversación. Para Bakugou, esa traidora lo había dejado fuera de algo importante, pero, con la reciente aclaración de ella, ya no sabía muy bien en que pensar. Le calmó, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la respuesta de ella.

Cerró los puños fuertemente e intento, por primera vez calmarse un poco. Suspiró pesadamente.

"¿Entonces porque ese bastardo te habla de esa manera?" Cuestionó aún con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió solo para ver la expresión de Momo "¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta!"

"Sí, yo…" Comenzó está intentando organizar las ideas en su cabeza "Sí me he dado cuenta de que Todoroki-san parece haber cambiado conmigo pero… No estoy segura de porque sea" Declaró colocando una mano sobre su pecho ¿Qué sería aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho? Bakugou cruzó los brazos.

"¿Entonces el problema es ese bastardo?" Pareció pensar por un momento "¿Quieres que lo asesine?" Preguntó levantando su mano con expresión sádica y empezando a crear pequeñas explosiones.

"¡Bakugou Katsuki!" Regañó está.

"Sabes que odio que me llamen por mi maldito nombre completo, o me dices solo Bakugou o solo Katsuki, ¿Quién eres, mi jodida madre?" El comentario podía sonar rudo, pero el lenguaje corporal del rubio decía lo contrario, había metido sus manos a su pantalón restándole importancia al tema. Se agachó para recoger el maltratado manga y lo sacudió un poco. "Como sea, o te le declaras a ese bastardo o lo obligaré a que él lo haga porque es muy obvio y odio ese jodido comportamiento" Musitó este acercándose a la chica, tomó la tetera que sostenía en la mano y se sirvió el mismo su té "Esta mierda esta deliciosa" Admitió luego de colocar la taza en el tocador y emprender su camino de vuelta a su habitación. "Bueno, ya me harte de tu cara por hoy, nos vemos mañana" Se ¿despidió? El rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Adiós… Katsuki…" Murmuró está saboreando las sílabas del nombre al cual le acababa de dar acceso el mencionado. La única que le había permitido en la Yuei hasta ese punto llamarle por su nombre había sido Kyoka, y Kaminari se lo había mencionado alguna vez, sin embargo no se sentía cómoda con él, entonces… ¿Por qué con Bakugou sí?

…

Al salir del elevador, Katsuki se encontró con la razón de su molestia anterior, sorprendentemente, y sin fuerzas para continuar, solo bufó molesto antes de salir de este. Le saltó una vena al ver que el bastardo mitad tomaba el mismo elevador de las chicas siendo obviamente hacia donde se dirigía. Sin mediar palabra pulso el botón del último piso. Pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Bakugou se giró y sujetó una de las puertas obligándolo a detenerse.

"Oye, ambos son unos inútiles buenos para nada, así que déjaselo bien claro para que no hayan malos entendidos ¿oíste?" Murmuró con el ceño muy fruncido. Todoroki abrió los ojos por la aseveración de su violento compañero. Este soltó la puerta dejando que estás se cerraran, dejando a un Shoto con muchas preguntas dentro.

…

* * *

Y tan tan. Sí les gusto no olviden dejarme un comentario, se agradece mucho :)


	7. ¿Amigos o pareja?

Hola! Aquí el capítulo 7 para darle un respiro al fic. Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

Tomó otro sorbo a su batido, hacia frio pero gracias a su quirk podía regular la temperatura de su cuerpo, incluida su boca. Miraba a la fémina frente a él, ella comía un enorme postre helado con muchas galletas y helados de muchos sabores. Se veía tan feliz con su postre que Todoroki no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios.

"¿Todoroki-san?" Interrogó la chica al verse observada "¿Ocurre algo?" Cuestionó bajando la cuchara. El susodicho lo pensó por un momento, pensó en lo que le había dicho su hermana, luego en lo que había dicho Bakugou en el elevador ¿era cierto que no se había dado a entender bien? Su hermana, a quién le había confiado la historia completa, le había dicho que antes de pareja, debían ser mejores amigos. Tal vez en eso había fallado.

"Yaoyorozu, nosotros… ¿somos amigos?" Cuestionó con el tono más amable que su grabe voz pudiese articular. La chica expectante dejó salir un suspiro de alivio interno, Katsuki había desacertado.

"¡Por supuesto!, Todoroki-san" Respondió con esa actitud encantadora, Shoto casi podía ver flores revoloteando alrededor de ella. Tal vez la chica de verdad no sabía que eran una pareja.

Pero quizá, y solo quizá, era mejor que aún no lo supiera. Si bien él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, esta parecía no estar segura. Además, sí lo veía desde cierto ángulo, estaba Bakugou quién parecía ser cercano a ella, y parecía que se llevaban muy bien, incluso _mejor_ que en su relación.

Pero eso no podía saberlo si no se lo preguntaba ¿cierto? Entonces se dio cuenta. Él _no quería_ escuchar la respuesta. ¿A quién prefieres? ¿A quién eliges? ¿A mí o Bakugou?... ¿Qué tal sí lo elegía a él?

Sí realmente quería salir victorioso, debía hacer las cosas correctamente y no tomar ninguna clase de atajo. Sin importar si él era el mismísimo Shoto Todoroki. Por ella, lo haría correctamente.

"¿Alguna vez has ido a un acuario?" Preguntó aún con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ella negó suavemente, su madre no le permitía ir a esos lugares "Yo tampoco, ¿me acompañarías?"

…

"¿Entonces qué te dijo?" Interrogó dándole vuelta a los takoyakis que preparaba.

"Me preguntó si éramos amigos" Respondió está sentada en la barra de la cocina donde normalmente desayunaban.

"¿Qué mierdas?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio con una mueca de disgusto, 'entonces realmente no están saliendo' pensó mirando la comida "¡Va! Sabía que ese cobarde no era suficiente hombre" Comentó apagando la estufa. Tomó dos platos rectangulares y colocó 8 takoyakis en cada uno, luego los baño en especias y toppings, colocó un plato frente a Momo y el otro se lo quedo él.

"No le digas así, Katsuk… ¡Bakugou!" Enmendó en el último momento. El rubio la miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada, solo se metió una bolita rellena de pulpo a la boca "Como sea, hoy fui a un acuario por primera vez, debiste verlo, habían manatíes y delfines" Decía emocionada la peli negra. El del quirk explosivo solo la miraba mientras comía "Tenían una atracción en la que te dejaban nadar con los delfines, pero me dio un poco de vergüenza, espero que la próxima vez que vaya pueda hacerlo" Sonrió recordando la experiencia.

Bakugou no sabía muy bien que decir, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera sabía porque había preguntado en primer lugar, sí le daba igual la respuesta… ¿o no?

"En fin" Continuó la chica al notar el silencio de su amigo. Fue entonces que un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, ¿realmente eran amigos? Bakugou le había gritado algo parecido pero no sabía sí realmente lo sentía o sí era por el calor del momento. En un intento de cambiar de tema le preguntó "¿Y tú que hiciste hoy?" Cuestionó antes de empezar a comer. Este pareció pensarlo un momento, pero al final soltó un suspiró cansado y contestó.

"Kirishima me arrastró todo el día porque tiene un problema con quién diablos sabrá quién y quería que lo acompañará a hablar con él, al final el tipo salió corriendo" La explicación del chico no hizo más que provocar una enorme gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza de ella "Luego estuve entrenando… Tu deberías entrenar más, tu gancho es una mierda" Comentó metiéndose un takoyaki completo a la boca.

"Mi gancho no está tan mal, son tus técnicas con armas de corto alcance lo que está en decadencia" Se defendió la peli negra con un aire ofendido.

"Mi quirk no necesita armas de corto alcance, mi quirk es de corto alcance" Intercedió este con aparente tono molesto, entonces ella pareció recordar algo.

"¡Es cierto! Estuve hablando con Hatsume-san y me dijo que podría incluir alguna actualización a tu traje para que tuvieras más rango de ataque y-" Se detuvo cuando el rubio levanto la mano para que se detuviera.

"Ya lo intenté, no se puede" Explicó "Se supone que tengo que tener alguna clase de proyectil para que eso suceda y ni creas que voy andar cargando mierda a todas partes" Finalizó poniéndole más salsa a su comida.

"Oh…" Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de agachar la cabeza y empezar a picar sutilmente su comida, tenía unos ojos de cachorro que hicieron que Bakugou rodara los ojos con molestia.

"… De acuerdo, iré a ver a la inútil pelos de algodón de azúcar, pero desde ya te digo que si pesan mucho esos proyectiles ni creas que lo haré" Arremetió el del quirk explosivo.

Para su sorpresa la peli negra se recuperó rápidamente mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Genial! Te estará esperando mañana durante el primer receso, no llegues tarde porque tiene mucho trabajo" Comentó está antes de ponerse de pie, tomar su plato y despedirse rápidamente del chico. Este la miró atónito durante unos segundos hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, ella sabía perfectamente la influencia que tenía sobre él y se acababa de aprovechar de ello.

…

-Yuei, una semana después-

"Iniciaremos la práctica repasando los pasos para rescatar a una persona, ¿Alguien, además de Iida, Yaoyorozu o Midoriya, recuerda cuál es el primer paso cuándo se está rescatando a alguien?" El silencio que se produjo irritó ligeramente a Aizawa, los héroes en entrenamiento obviaban indiscriminadamente el primer paso por alguna razón. Entonces vio como alguien alzaba la mano "Asui, dinos"

"Tranquilizar a las víctimas, kero" Respondió está tocándose ligeramente la barbilla. Aizawa asintió.

"Es importante recordar que el tono en el que lo digan tiene una inmensa influencia en las personas. Si un héroe está asustado o nervioso, no podrá transmitir seguridad a los demás. Por lo que en el entrenamiento de hoy, he preparado un par de sorpresas para que se diviertan" El tono en el que Aizawa lo había dicho hizo sudar frio a varios de los presentes.

Llegaron a uno de los inmensos gimnasios de la Yuei, este había sido previamente dividido en secciones, secciones que estaban ocultas detrás de pesadas cortinas como las que hay en los teatros.

"Ahora veamos, ¿algún voluntario?" Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Obviamente nadie se ofreció a ser el primero "Correcto, entonces elegiré al azar" Escaneó los rostros de sus alumnos tortuosamente lento, pero entonces una idea surgió en su cabeza. "¿Saben qué? Que sea por estatura, del más bajo al más alto irán haciendo sus pruebas" explicó y varios miraron con pena a Mineta pues siempre había sido el más bajo de todos.

"¡Eso es injusto!" Objetó el del quirk de uvas haciendo un puchero. Fue callado de inmediato por Aizawa.

"Mineta" Llamó a lo que este tragó duro "Lo que quiero que hagas es que, sin importar lo que haya detrás de esta primera cortina, me digas fuerte y claro que has venido a socorrerme y que no debo tener miedo. Sí tu tono me convence pasarás la prueba ¿de acuerdo?" El más bajito no tuvo otro remedio que seguir a Aizawa cuando este se metió detrás de dicha cortina.

"¡¿Pero esto que es?!" Se escuchó al chico gritar desesperadamente lo cual solo puso más ansiosos a sus compañeros. Un fuerte sonido como si algo pesado había caído estrepitosamente y muchos… ¿cascabeles? Resonando se escucharon de pronto. Aizawa jaló una cuerda provocando que las cortinas se abrieran rápidamente.

Con asombro y terror todos miraron como Minoru se encontraba en un enorme contenedor de cristal rodeado por lo que serían docenas de culebras cascabel.

"¡Aléjense, aléjense!" Gritó exasperado intentando correr hasta donde menos de esas criaturas hubiera "¡Déjeme salir!" Le exigió a Aizawa con lágrimas cayendo cómicamente de sus ojos.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer" Recordó Eraser Head "Solo dilo alto y fuerte".

"¡Ve-vengo a socorrerlo y no-" Una de las culebras volteo a ver rápidamente al chico lo que lo hizo empezar a temblar, sin pensarlo mucho tomó varias de las bolas de su cabeza y empezó a arrojarlas estrepitosamente por todo el contenedor. Aizawa tuvo que anular esa primera prueba y con una de sus sogas jaló a Mineta para sacarlo de allí.

"Oye, cuidado que esas serpientes son parte del equipo de la Yuei" Aizawa estaba, en realidad, sorprendentemente tranquilo.

"¡Esto no es justo! ¿Qué tal si me mordían? ¡Pude haber muerto!" Se defendía el chico, y con razón.

"Tranquilízate, en primer lugar ni siquiera tienen veneno, solo te hubiera dolido" El profesor bajo a este junto a sus demás compañeros "Por cierto, tienes cero puntos. Ya que en lugar de tranquilizar, tus gritos solo hubieran asustado aún más a una víctima".

Y así comenzó el tortuoso día de los alumnos de la clase 1-A. Las serpientes habían sido solo el inicio, escenas que parecían sacadas de películas de terror les aguardaban a todos los demás.

…

"He venido a socorrerlo, kero y-" Se cortó a medio decir cuándo uno de los ladrillos de la habitación en la que se encontraba se cayó y pudo ver a una mujer con los ojos inyectados de sangre viéndola desde el otro lado. Puso los ojos en blanco.

…

"¡He venido a~! ¡Socorrerlo!" Gritaba entre cortado la pobre Hagakure mientras se balanceaba a gran velocidad en un péndulo que estaba por caerse.

…

"¡He venido a socorrerlo, no tenga miedo!" Le había prácticamente gritado en la cara la chica utilizando su quirk.

"Dejando de lado que casi me dejas sordo, te daré una buena nota por haber sido la primera en decir la frase completa" Respondió Aizawa tocándose los oídos.

…

"¡He venido a socorrerlo, no-!" Uraraka hubiese finalizado si no hubiese sido catapultada fuera del gimnasio.

…

"He venido a socorrerlo…" Una gota de sudor frio recorrió la frente de Tokoyami cuando de repente tuvo de frente a una mujer con apariencia andrajosa vestida de enfermera con la jeringa más grande que el chico hubiese visto en su vida "No tenga miedo" Finalizó con la voz temblorosa, pues odiaba las agujas.

…

La estrategia de Mina estaba funcionando bastante bien, lanzando ácido por doquier derretía cualquier trampa que pudiera saltar. Hasta que Aizawa la tuvo que detener porque no había entendido el punto del ejercicio.

…

Deku no es que fuese un miedoso. Pero estar atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro con una bomba a punto de explotar no era necesariamente su área fuerte.

"¡No tenga miedo, he venido a socorrerlo!" La frase estaba al revés pero eso era lo de menos, el tono con el que lo había dicho era el problema. ¡Siguiente!

…

Kaminari corría mientras era perseguido por una manada de perros, muy bravos perros. Pero una idea no tan descabellada saltó en su cabeza, usando su guante, dejo salir un poco de electricidad haciendo detenerse a todos los canes en el acto, quienes o miraron estupefactos. Plantó ambos pies en el suelo y, dejando salir otro pequeña corriente eléctrica, infló el pecho y dijo:

"He venido a socorrerlo, no tenga miedo" La sonrisa que le había salido había sido tan natural y real que todos lo miraron con admiración. Su valentía le había valido la mejor nota hasta el momento.

…

Aoyama se subió a un pedestal usando su quirk y extendiendo su capa a un lado haciendo diferentes poses intentó decir la frase pero fue rápidamente bajado de donde estaba por el gorila que lo noqueó.

…

Ojiro parecía tener la situación bajo control, estalactitas caían del techo sobre él pero las golpeaba con su cola en el acto.

"¡He venido a socorrerlo, no tenga miedo!" Sin embargo el hecho de que fuese el mismo Aizawa quién había recibido los proyectiles le bajo puntos.

…

Kirishima endureció todo su cuerpo siendo invulnerable al enjambre de murciélagos que prácticamente le llovían a montones.

"He-, he-, he venid-, ¡maldición!" Los murciélagos se le metían a la boca cada vez que la abría.

"Siguiente" Dijo simplemente Aizawa.

Bakugou se puso de pie para continuar con esto. Siendo detenido cuando Yaoyorozu, para la sorpresa de los presentes, lo tomó del brazo.

* * *

Sí les gustó no olviden dejarme un comentario, ¡besos!


	8. Duda

Y ya regrese de mis vacaciones :D Escribí este capitulo con cariño, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

El rubio la miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo. Estaba a punto de protestar pero la chica habló primero.

"Es mi turno" Aseguró soltando el brazo del susodicho.

"Tiene razón" Mencionó Aizawa haciendo un gesto con la mano "En el último chequeo médico, apuntaron que habías crecido 3 centímetros desde principio de año. Así que Yaoyorozu es tu turno" Aizawa no le dio más importancia y siguió con el ejercicio.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes le restó importancia de inmediato y continuó observando. Lo que no sabían es que para Bakugou el ser al menos un par de centímetros más alto que la chica lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Una pequeña mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa escapó brevemente de sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Todoroki, quien entrecerró los ojos.

…

Yaoyorozu había fallado, cabe mencionar, estuvo muy cerca de completar la frase, pero estar arrodillada en contra de su voluntad en medio de una piscina llena de tarantulas había podido más que ella. Aceptó su derrota ante Aizawa quién no le dio una nota muy favorecedora.

Todoroki se acercó a la chica para dejarle saber que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada de malo fallar de vez en cuando. Pero el rubio fue más rápido.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" Era su manera de preguntarle '¿qué había ocurrido?'

"Odio a las tarántulas, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera dicho nada" Explicó aún con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace esto, así que fíjate" Finalizó este mientras caminaba a la que sería su prueba.

Momo vio a Todoroki detrás quien tenía la mirada estoica clavada en su anterior locutor. Luego su mirada se posó en la de ella y su gesto se suavizo visiblemente. Levantó su mano mostrándole su pulgar como queriendo decirle que lo había hecho bien, pero se arrepintió de su gesto de inmediato y volvió a bajarla bruscamente con el deseo interno de que la chica no lo hubiese notado. Momo intentó olvidar ese extraño gesto sin mucho éxito.

Bakugou caminó con pasos pesados hasta lo que sea que se encontrara en la siguiente cortina, Aizawa soltó la cuerda que la sostenía en su lugar.

Una dama de hierro le esperaba al otro lado.

"Dime Bakugou, ¿le temes a los espacios confinados?" Interrogó Aizawa con gesto duro. Katsuki tenía que admitir que nunca se hubiese esperado aquello. Caminó lentamente hasta el aparato de tortura, sin saber muy bien que hacer "¿qué esperas?" Cuestionó el sensei "Metete"

"Moriré cuando se cierre" Murmuró el rubio con sorprendente calma y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Crees que dejaría entrar a un alumno a un aparato de tortura medieval que aún funciona?" Preguntó retóricamente el peli negro.

Trago duro intentando disimular su incomodidad, no iba a verse como menos que sus demás compañeros…

…

"El punto, por sí no lo habías notado, era decir la frase para calmar a la posible víctima. ¡No hacer estallar todo el podio!" Espetó claramente indignado Aizawa apagando una pequeña llama que aún tenía en un mechón de cabello, a esto Bakugou soltó un bufido molesto, no quería admitirlo, pero haber estado ahí metido le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Cuando llegó junto a los demás no pudo evitar notar el gesto de Yaoyorozu, tenía los labios fruncidos como sí quisiera evitar una risa.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Ríete!" Exclamó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, Yaoyorozu se cubrió los labios con la mano soltando una muy pequeña, casi inaudible, risilla. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

"Me parece que fue un buen intento" Recalcó está con su típico tono calmado.

"Todoroki" Llamó Aizawa ignorando lo que sea que ocurría allí "Tu turno" Sentenció mientras se dirigía al siguiente.

Todoroki dio un par de pasos al frente antes de voltear su rostro hacia Momo. Esta se sonrojó luego de que pasaron un par de largos segundos en los que el de cabello bicolor no hacía nada más que mirarla, como si estuviese esperando algo.

"Am, suerte, Todoroki-san" Dijo por fin para dispersar el extraño sentimiento que se formaba en su interior.

Él parecía satisfecho, sonrió de medio lado antes de seguir su camino bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de todos sus demás compañeros.

…

Todoroki finalizó su prueba con una anormal tranquilidad, Aizawa había recalcado que de no ser porque era un ejercicio seguramente la víctima se dormiría al escucharlo, pues su tranquilidad lo había vuelto monótono. Igualmente tenía buena nota.

Cuando regresó con sus compañeros, varios de ellos lo felicitaron, pero él buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la pelinegra quién le sonreía amablemente. Su humor se disparó y él se preguntó cuál era la razón por la que un gesto tan común podía hacerle tanta falta.

El día finalizó muy desalentadoramente para la gran mayoría, casi nadie había logrado decir la frase completa o, en su defecto, inspirar lo que se suponía que debía significar.

Incluso Aizawa se tuvo que replantear sí tal vez, y solo tal vez, sus escenarios eran muy sádicos o improvistos como para que un grupo de estudiantes lo superara.

"¿Los reprobaras?" Preguntó All Might un vez que el sensei de cabello negro había dado por terminada la clase y se había marchado con dirección a la sala de maestros.

"No" Respondió "Estoy completamente seguro de que su falta de rendimiento se debe a que esto es un ejercicio. Sí tuvieran que rescatar a alguien o sus vidas dependieran de ellos, notas perfectas me faltarían para calificarlos" Anunció seguro de su respuesta.

"Hay que ver lo blando que te has vuelto" Agregó con una sonrisa el rubio "Cambiando de tema, el amor juvenil se puede sentir en el aire, ¿no te parece?" Fantaseó un poco.

"Esta juventud de ahora, ya ni siquiera se molestan en ocultarlo, ciertamente, no es que me interese mucho" Argumentó en su desanimado tono habitual "Solo hay algo que me preocupa" Mencionó antes de mirar directamente al grupo, más específicamente a Shoto "O mejor dicho alguien"

…

"Viejo, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo" Agregó Kirishima antes de darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

"No sé de que mierda me hablas" Respondió este colmado de la habladuría del pelirrojo. Había pasado la última media hora hablando sin parar, tanto que ya hasta lo tenía un poco mareado. ¿Por qué era que se juntaba con él? Ha sí, porque no lo odiaba como a los demás.

"Te lo digo, el otro día vi a Yaomomo con Todoroki, iban saliendo juntos de la Yuei con dirección desconocida, y tomaron la misma calle, juntos, ¿Me entiendes?" Replicó este haciendo ademanes con las manos, luego procedió a engullir todo lo que faltaba de su comida.

"Aja, ¿y?" Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, era obvio. Para Bakugou, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, en especial Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, eran imbéciles que además estaban ciegos, no podían ver lo evidente, estaba harto de ser el único con tres dedos de frente.

"¿No te molesta?" Preguntó desconcertado mirando a su acompañante "Creí que tú y Yaomomo tenían algo" Esa frase, tan simple como era, detuvo el tiempo para el rubio como si de un quirk temporal se tratase, sintió como resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez como un eco molesto que se negaba a marcharse. Cuando volvió en sí, el rubio casi se atraganto con la soda que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

Luego de toser un par de veces miró con rabia a su amigo, este levantó rápidamente las manos en defensa propia, cuando la mirada asesina del de quirk explosivo no cedió sino que se profundizaba más, Kirishima no tuvo más opciones que disculparse y salir prácticamente corriendo del local en el que se había puesto de acuerdo para almorzar.

Katsuki miró con enfado la puerta por la que Kirishima había salido. Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición y mientras su expresión se iba relajando paulatinamente, bajo brevemente la mirada hacia su mano, la que tenía su móvil sujetado. Encendió la pantalla del aparato y buscó entre sus notificaciones lentamente, un mensaje reciente de Yaoyorozu que decía _'¿Qué harás está tarde?'_ se reflejaba en la pantalla. Su expresión se volvió nula, ni una arruga se marcaba en su frente, ni una ligera sonrisa delineaba sus labios. Era simplemente una perfecta cara de póker. Pues Bakugou se preguntaba sí lo que había dicho Kirishima no tendría algo de razón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Besos! Pronto subiré la continuación.


	9. ¿Accidente?

Hola, el capítulo 9, espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

"¿Y yo que hago aquí?" Interrogó el rubio con cara de molestia.

"Me acompañas" Le recordó la pelinegra tranquilamente "Quiero comprar el regalo de Uraraka-san para tenerlo listo antes de las festividades" Agregó mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera gustarle a la chica.

"Con más razón, ¿qué mierda hago yo aquí? Primero ni siquiera sé lo que le pueda gustar a Uraraka y segundo tienes el maldito quirk más desaprovechado de todo el jodido mundo ¡Solo créale algo, maldición!" Espetó irritado.

"Pero tu accediste a acompañarme" Rememoró Momo "Y no está bien obsequiar algo sin esfuerzo, no sería especial" Aseguró esta. Katsuki bufó molesto, hacia frio por el invierno y solo había accedido a salir con la chica porque moría del aburrimiento. "¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó de repente ella a lo que este la miró, un poco sorprendido cabe mencionar "Te pones irritable cuando tienes hambre" Respondió la pregunta que nunca le fue planteada más que en el rostro de su acompañante.

"Fui a comer con Kirishima pero ya han pasado horas de eso" Murmuró este cubriendo ligeramente su boca con su bufanda.

"Entonces vayamos a cenar después de encontrar el obsequio de Uraraka-san, ¡Va por mi cuenta!" Inquirió esta con una amplia sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar. El rubio se quedó pensativo, varios pasos atrás de ella, muy impropio de él. "¿Katsuki?" Interrogó cuando se dio cuenta de que no la seguía.

"Ya voy, ya voy" Dijo con molestia antes de adelantársele.

…

Momo miraba un escaparate como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tenían unos veinte minutos de estar buscando 'el regalo perfecto' para Uraraka.

Repentinamente, Bakugou pareció recordar algo. Disimuladamente, se puso de pie junto a Momo, irguiendo su figura, miró a un lado y se dio cuenta que la altura de sus ojos no quedaba por encima de la de los ojos de ella, sino a la altura de su boca. Consternado y sin habla, miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con la traicionera prenda de la que Yaoyorozu hacía gala.

"¡Maldición, mujer! Por una maldita vez que soy más alto que tú y te pones unos jodidos tacones para salir conmigo, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?" La irritación del rubio era evidente. La pelinegra lo miró durante unos segundos, ¿desde cuándo se había acostumbrado a que le hablara así? Luego bajo la mirada y movió ligeramente un pie.

"Pero son lindos" Murmuró.

"¡Ese no es el punto!".

Un par de comentarios los sacaron de la cómica situación en la que de pronto se habían envuelto. Alguien, un niño, pareció reconocer a Bakugou del festival deportivo; Sin embargo, rápidamente su madre lo apresuró a que siguiera caminando y que lo ignorara porque 'él era peligroso'.

Bakugou chistó molesto pero no agregó nada. Momo lo miró durante unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿no era Bakugou la persona más impetuosa del mundo? ¿Por qué no había saltado a 'defender' su honor? La respuesta, él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Sí, tal vez las primeras veces había respondido, pero ahora no le veía el motivo. Aunque tampoco es que Momo creyera que a él no le afectara, aun siendo indiferente como Bakugou esos comentarios debían doler.

Sin decir nada más siguieron en silencio su búsqueda. Al final no encontraron nada y decidieron ir por algo de cenar.

…

Un estruendo repentino desvió sus planes abruptamente, la conmoción y el caos se apoderaron de la zona comercial en la que se encontraban, las personas corrían en dirección opuesta al lugar de los hechos, el suelo temblaba como si de un terremoto se tratara. Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, como buenos héroes en entrenamiento, no tardaron ni un segundo en abalanzarse con destino a la catástrofe en potencia para ver en que podían ayudar.

A lo lejos, lo que parecía una nave aerostática empezaba a emerger del ala industrial del gigantesco centro comercial. Muchas cadenas se enganchaban de este fuertemente intentando levantar una de las pesadas maquinarias que le daban energía a dicho lugar. Dos villanos se alzaban presuntamente victoriosos al haber entrado y casi huido sin ser descubiertos. Sin embrago y sin previo aviso, una de dichas cadenas sufrió una explosión con suficiente magnitud como para partirse a pesar de su grosor.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Inquirió anonadado el villano que aún se encontraba en tierra, rápidamente su vista se dirigió al rubio que sonreía victorioso desde lo alto de otra estructura. Bakugou levantó su mano ya sin guantes para mostrar pequeñas explosiones amenazantes desde sus palmas.

"¡Elegiste un mal día! ¡Hoy estoy de malas!" Espetó confianzudamente el rubio antes de dirigirse a otra de las inmensas cadenas. Ya había predicho que los villanos de turno no le permitirían continuar con su hazaña, por lo que su intención era enfrentar de lleno al primero en cuanto este se acercara a él.

"¡Katsuki!" Llamó Momo molesta desde la calle "¡Debemos esperar a los héroes profesionales para que se encarguen ellos de la situación!" Recordó.

"¡Héroes profesionales y una mierda! ¡No saqué con tanto esfuerzo mi licencia provisional para que ahora me digas que no puedo hacerlo yo mismo!" Respondió enfurruñado su compañero.

"¡Ha!" Les llamó la atención el villano, quién sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ya estaba peligrosamente cerca "¿Con qué héroes provisionales? ¿Ni siquiera son novatos?" La risa burlona que soltó no hizo más que llevar la sangre del rubio a un estado de ebullición. Con la sangre corriéndole más rápido y la adrenalina inyectada en sus venas, Katsuki se lanzó ferozmente contra el maldito que lo había osado ver de menos.

"¡Muere!" Gritó impulsándose con sus explosiones. Yaoyorozu sentía el peligro latente, la delicada situación en la que tal vez Bakugou no sabía que se encontraba, eran villanos _reales_ en una situación _real_ , ellos no se detendrían como en los ejercicios con sus profesores. Además, el hecho de no conocer sus quirks los dejaba en gran desventaja.

Rápidamente, la pelinegra buscó alternativas. Tenía por seguro que con la enorme conmoción y con lo aparatoso de sus actos, seguramente los héroes profesionales ya estaban en camino, solo le restaba hacer tiempo. El problema, obviamente, era su compañero quién parecía creer que era inmortal.

Está de más decir que su cabeza iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, ¿bombas de humo?, ¿granadas segadoras?, ¿trampas pegajosas? Todas las ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza en fracciones de segundo y eran descartadas o archivadas para inspección de inmediato. Tristemente, la acción que se estaba desarrollando no le daba tiempo a pensar durante mucho tiempo. El villano contra el que Bakugou neciamente quería enfrentarse hizo gala de su poder y convirtió uno de sus brazos en un látigo, mismo que interceptó en el aire al rubio y lo lanzó contra la ventana de una joyería rompiendo el que de por sí debía ser un duro cristal en mil pedazos. La alarma del lugar se encendió de inmediato estremeciendo los tímpanos de los estudiantes.

La pelinegra corrió a auxiliarlo ante la persistente y sádica mirada del agresor, quién no dudo en detenerla de sus intenciones utilizando el mismo ataque frente a ella. Le llamó la atención que este no iba dirigido realmente hacia ella, sino unos pasos delante de ella. Gracias a su rápido pensamiento pudo crear de su brazo derecho lo que a simple vista parecía un huevo de pascua, sin embargo, y cuando impactó contra el látigo, este se partió a la mitad desvelando su contenido: una sustancia que era más bien pegajosa pero al entrar en contacto con el aire se cristalizaba resultando en imposible la tarea de regresar el brazo del villano a la normalidad. Esto le dio tiempo en lo que el villano estaba distraído para seguir su camino.

Cuando por fin llego a la joyería, vio a Katsuki salir enardecido del lugar, su ropa presentaba muchísimos cortes y en su mejilla izquierda una profunda herida permitía la sangre brotar.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó inútilmente la chica gritando levemente por el sonido de la alarma antes de ser apartada de un manotazo cuando quiso sujetarlo.

"¡No me toques! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!" Bramó el rubio mirando con latente odio a la chica quién dio un respingo y no pudo evitar la expresión dolida que se alojó en su rostro. Rápidamente esta cambio a una de enfado.

"¡¿No estás viendo lo delicado de la situación?! ¡No es momento para tu orgullo, Katsuki!" La pelea que estos dos mantenían, los distraían de lo que era realmente importante, el villano que se encontraba en las alturas vio que, al parecer, su compañero lo tenía todo bajo control, y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para continuar su huida. Sin temor a dejar a su aliado atrás, entregó una simple y brutal orden:

"Mátalos" Dijo con enfermiza tranquilidad. El otro, al escuchar por su auricular la simple palabra, dibujo una sonrisa socarrona entre sus facciones y, lográndose liberar de la pequeña trampa de la chica, marchó contra los aparentes héroes provisionales.

Ambos dejaron de discutir al ver al villano acercándose peligrosamente y, debían admitir, que sus corazones se afligieron aún más al escuchar los motores de la nave acelerarse. Bakugou no pensaba en ese momento, su deseo de detener a los villanos era mayor que su razonamiento, saltó hacia el frente para encararlo. Sintió uno de los malditamente rápidos látigos estamparse contra su cabeza y lanzarlo hacia uno de los postes de luz, el impacto fue tal que este se dobló y una punzada de dolor atravesó el torso del chico quién se negó a gemir de dolor.

Momo, quién aún estaba frente a la joyería, logró formar con cierto tiempo un arma que finalizaba en una ganzúa con aspecto muy amenazador.

"Por favor, niña. ¿Crees que me tragaré el cuento de que me harás daño con eso? Son héroes, los héroes no pueden hacerle daño a nadie" Se burló el villano saltando por encima de ella, Yaoyorozu levantó el arma pero Bakugou tenía otros planes. Apareciendo de un costado sin que ninguno supiese cuando fue que se había levantado.

"¡No generalices, maldita sea!" Interceptó él está vez al villano en pleno vuelo, no le dio de lleno con una de sus explosiones pero al menos lo desvió de su objetivo. Con un ágil saltó, este aterrizó en la calle grácilmente.

"Espera, ya sé quién eres" Habló de repente el hombre "Eres el niño loco de la Yuei, el que quedó primero hace meses en el festival deportivo de primer año. Sabía que parecías más villano que héroe" Expresó mordazmente.

Yaoyorozu sabía que le estaba tocando los nervios a su amigo, había visto su expresión más temprano, no era propio de él quedarse callado, todo ese enojo tenía que salir en algún momento.

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate, maldita sea! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡¿Por qué no solo te mueres?!" Volvió a cargar contra el villano en un desesperado ataque con toques suicidas. La desesperación que sentía tenía un solo lado bueno, y era que le hacía sudar más de lo normal, no traía sus guantes pero retenía cuanto sudor podía en sus empapadas manos. Luego de intentar atrapar a la chica con uno de sus látigos, y sin contar su asombrosa habilidad con los bo, Yaoyorozu pudo atestar un golpe de lleno al villano lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo contra lo que quedaba sin destruir del vidrio. Sin darse cuenta de que su compañero corría para dar un último golpe, saltó justo al frente del ataque de este quién, sin poder detenerlo ya, dejo que su más enorme explosión de la noche envolviera tanto al hombre como a la chica, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error. Ambos atravesaron lo que quedaba de vidrio en la joyería llegando incluso a la parte trasera de esta, rompiendo con sus cuerpos cuantos escaparates se les atravesaran en el camino. La explosión se había concentrado dentro del lugar y el fuego alcanzó los ductos de ventilación provocando un incendio repentino.

Alarmado, asustado y movido inconscientemente Katsuki se adentró al lugar aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Había puesto en jaque al villano, sí. ¿Pero a qué precio? Yaoyorozu se esperaba un ataque de cualquier flanco, menos de parte de su propio compañero, por eso no había podido reaccionar a su ataque.

Con el poco oxigeno que el carbonizado aire del negocio le daba, tiró su bufanda sobre su boca y empezó a buscar a su compañera desesperadamente, removió varios escombros llenándose las manos de dolorosos pinchazos en las manos. Encontrándola inconsciente en la esquina derecha, al fondo. Punzadas dolorosas atravesaban el pecho de Bakugou mientras intentaba cargarla fuera del lugar.

Cuando un héroe profesional se hizo por fin presente, tiempo le faltó para darse cuenta cuando le arrebataba el inerte cuerpo de Momo de los brazos.

…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios sí les gusto ¡Besos!


	10. El otro lado

El siguiente capítulo de BROTP:

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

"El incendio fue apagado y el villano está bajo custodia" Explicaba Aizawa quién casi a media noche había llegado en defensa de su alumno al hospital, varias horas después, en la madrugada, por fin había llegado a un acuerdo con las autoridades. Katsuki se encontraba sentado bastante reclinado en una cama de hospital pues su heridas, aunque él no lo quisiese admitir, habían sido bastante severas "Ahora quiero que escuches con atención" el tono del profesor se volvió estricto y lúgubre en un instante "la única razón por la que no te pusieron bajo arresto fue por tus heridas. Quiero que entiendas esto, Bakugou, ellos creían que **tú** eras el villano" Enfatizó con clara molestia el azabache "tus acciones fueron más allá esta noche, creaste más pánico colectivo que los mismos villanos, dejaste que el villano real ejecutara su plan, causaste daños en esa joyería por más de 850.000 yenes y lo que es peor de todo, heriste gravemente a una de tus compañeras" Cada punto no hacía más que atravesar dolorosamente el cuerpo del rubio, este tenía la mirada gacha mirando sus manos, su cara distorsionada con la mezcla de emociones que sentía, frustración, desesperación, ira, desosiego, derrota, infinita molestia… consigo mismo…

Se negaba a mirar a Aizawa, le tenía demasiado respeto. El hombre había arriesgado su vida muchísimas veces por él y todos los demás. Le debía al menos el quedarse callado ante su presencia. El sensei se pasó la mano por la cara como por enésima vez esa madrugada.

"No llamaré a tus padres sino hasta mañana, lamentablemente la Yuei seguramente ya se enteró de lo ocurrido, hablaré para ver qué puedo hacer para aminorar tu sanción, aunque no creo poder hacer mucho" Aizawa prendió un cigarrillo, le gustaba fumar cuando estaba muy estresado. No era la primera vez que el rubio lo veía hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta que era prohibido fumar dentro de un hospital, tampoco es que él fuera a decir nada "Es increíble que Midnight tuviera que llegar al lugar para calmarte" Inhaló profundamente de su tabaco antes de soltar el humo, recordando como la heroína profesional le había explicado que tuvo que utilizar su quirk en su alumno para poderlo trasladar a donde se encontraba en ese momento "Obviamente ni tu ni Yaoyorozu dejaran este hospital pronto, aún con la intervención de Recovery Girl" ¿Recovery Girl había estado allí? Eso explicaría que su torso ya no le doliera tanto, después de todo había caído inconsciente antes de ser trasladado gracias a Midnight "Antes de irme quiero que pienses en algo" Mencionó Aizawa lanzando lo que quedaba de su cigarro por la ventana para borrar toda evidencia, luego se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir finalizó "Yaoyorozu se despertó por unos breves momentos de lucidez hace una hora, lo único que pudo articular en su estado fue un pregunta, '¿cómo está Katsuki?' antes de volver a desmayarse" La revelación de su sensei hizo que Bakugou por fin levantara la mirada y mirara con estupor. Pero él ya había cerrado la puerta dejando solo al de ojos rojos con sus emociones encontradas.

…

Al día siguiente, recibió demasiadas visitas para su gusto, su tolerancia era cero, pero sus inútiles compañeros habían decidido visitarlo de todas formas. Primero había llegado el grupo de siempre, la rosada, el bastardo eléctrico, Kirishima y el de la cara plana.

Uno de esos imbéciles, muy posiblemente el bastardo eléctrico, había dejado una estúpida revista pornográfica en su mesa de noche, una de las enfermeras la había encontrado y le había dado el sermón de su vida por una mierda que ni siquiera era suya. Luego habían llegado sus padres, su madre gritona como siempre le había dicho de todo, al final le tuvieron que suspender su visita porque alteraban a todos los demás pacientes.

Incluso All Might había llegado a visitarlo, le había soltado unas 'palabras de consuelo' o algo así, al ser el héroe que había sido, había sido la única visita en la que no había gritado o soltado maldiciones. Le dieron de alta bastante tarde, a una hora en la que no era muy común que lo dejaran ir, creía que algo tenía que ver su reputación pues incluso los médicos lo miraban con sospecha y desconfianza.

…

Caminó holgazanamente hasta la recepción del primer piso, por fin podía irse del hospital, pero había algo que tenía que hacer primero.

"Di-Dígame" Intentó ser amable la mujer de la recepción reconociéndolo de inmediato.

"Yaoyorozu Momo, ¿cuál es su habitación?" Preguntó intentando no demostrar lo mucho que ya la odiaba por ni siquiera conocerlo y ya tenerle miedo.

"Disculpe, pero las horas de visitas ya terminaron, si pudiera venir maña-" su explicación fue interrumpida por el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda al estar bajo la atroz mirada que le dirigía el rubio. Este la miraba como un cazador veía a su indefensa presa "Ha-Habitación 204" Murmuró sabiendo perfectamente que rompía las reglas pero, a su vez, temiendo por su propia seguridad.

Mientras se alejaba, no pudo evitar escuchar el susurro de la mujer 'miedo' es lo que había expresado que sentía por él.

…

Indeciso, llegó al piso destinado y se plantó frente a la habitación de la pelinegra. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, él no lo había planeado. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría si quiera despierta?

Recordó como se había sentido cuando la había encontrado, como se sintió cuando Aizawa le había revelado aquel dato que, aunque él no quisiera, lo había tenido pensando toda la madrugada. Como se sentía en ese momento.

Empujó la puerta sin darse cuenta, asomó la cabeza tímidamente, lo que era muy impropio de él. Cuando divisó a la chica su corazón dio un vuelco que ni siquiera sabía que podía soportar.

Postrada sobre su cama, llena de vendajes que se escondían en su mayoría bajo las blancas sábanas. Parecía tan… sin vida.

Caminó a paso cansado sin saber qué hacer en esas situaciones, recordaba haber visitado a algunos compañeros en el pasado, en contra de su voluntad. El problema es que las veces anteriores había sido arrastrado, prácticamente, en una habitación llena de gente en donde su presencia no se remarcaba. En este momento, sin embargo, estando fuera de las horas de visita, solo era él y ella en aquella fría habitación.

El ambiente que se apreciaba dentro de la habitación de Momo era muy diferente al de él. Iniciando por la montaña de obsequios que tenía la joven a los costados de su cama, un enorme arreglo floral que parecía más bien un arreglo fúnebre destacaba orgulloso de entre los presentes. Bakugou se inclinó instintivamente para leer al remitente ¿quién habría sido tan imbécil como para traerle flores para difunto?, 'Todoroki Shoto' decía la inscripción rodó los ojos en cuanto vio el nombre, solo él podía equivocarse de ocasión tan desvergonzadamente. Al menos le daba crédito por haberlo intentando.

Sintió como se movía ligeramente frente a él, posó su mirada en la piel que se dejaba ver bajo los vendajes, estaba pálida pero podía ver rastros de quemaduras sobre la piel que rodeaban los vendajes. Apretó la mandíbula pues solo podía imaginarse sus propias explosiones envolviendo la delicada piel de ella. Acercó una silla para acomodarse mejor, justo al lado de Momo, su mano reposaba conectada a una máquina de pulsaciones. Bakugou tragó duro cuando la vio removerse más bruscamente que antes, aguantó la respiración por unos segundos hasta que fue inevitable y la vio abrir los ojos por fin. Su mirada se posó en la de él, cansada y sorprendida a la vez.

"Katsuki" Articulo débilmente volviendo a cerrar los ojos debido al malestar. Él sintió otra punzada atravesarlo, desde el día anterior se había estado preguntando a que se deberían, la respuesta yacía llamándolo en aquel cuarto de hospital "¿cómo estás?" Preguntó luego de incorporarse suavemente. Este se mordió la lengua, ¿qué 'cómo estaba'? ¿A quién mierdas le importaba cómo estaba _él_? Se cuestionó internamente.

"Mierda, ¿por qué eres así?" Interrogó el rubio en un murmuró aguantándose las ganas de salir del lugar pues sentía sus ojos arder y se negaba rotundamente a que lo vieran llorar otra vez, sea quien fuere.

Ella guardo silencio unos minutos, analizando a su compañero. Sabía perfectamente que si le estaba hablando en susurros y no a gritos, había algo terriblemente mal. Vio sus ojos empezar a enrojecerse. Había soñado con lo ocurrido, ¿cómo no? Recordaba perfectamente estarse preparando para someter al villano cuando la explosión la había tomado por sorpresa, a sus espaldas. Como heroína que era, o que pretendía ser algún día, sabía que el riesgo siempre estaba presente. Entendía, a su vez, que el actuar de Bakugou había estado mal. Pero lo aceptaba en pro de un bien mayor.

"No es tu culpa" Susurro tan alto como su cansada garganta se lo permitió.

"Eso no es lo que dice todo el mundo" Intentaba tranquilizarse pero su voz empezaba a demostrar el huracán de sentimientos que se estaba reservando "Todos creen que yo soy el villano, que te hice esto apropósito" Sus ojos se volvieron irremediablemente vidriosos con cada palabra y pensamiento "Es mi culpa, solo sirvo para destruir" Lo que había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo por fin salió de sus propios labios "Todos tenían razón" Su mirada se agachó patéticamente, como odiaba sentirse así, pero en está ocasión se lo tenía bien merecido.

La delicada mano que se posó sobre su mejilla lo sacó del estado en el que estaba, abrió los ojos y miró a Yaoyorozu quién lo mirada con decisión.

"Tú no eres un villano" le dijo increíblemente seria "Eres un héroe" Soltó "Sí, te equivocaste, todos nos equivocamos" Aseguró sin un apiste de duda en su voz "Tu eres quién tu decidas ser, Katsuki" Inquirió al fin. La mano que se posaba sobre su mejilla estaba fría por la pérdida de sangre, pero se sentía tan cálida como sus explosiones.

"No soy una mala persona" Logró murmurar antes de que la primera lágrima encontrara por fin su camino sobre su mejilla "Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi quirk sea este, solo quiero ser un héroe" Colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Momo y la apretó contra su rostro mientras más lágrimas surcaban su tez, en una silenciosa disculpa sin querer soltar su mano.

Y Bakugou, por primera vez, se había mostrado voluntariamente débil frente a otra persona, aceptando su error. Y estaba perfectamente bien con aquello.

Ya luego la amenazaría con no decirle a nadie de lo ocurrido, pero eso a su tiempo.

…

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado, dejen sus comentario sí así fue. ¡Besos!


	11. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 11: Sentimientos**

Todoroki miró con sorpresa una vez que estuvo dentro del lugar. Como sí de un acuerdo silencioso se tratase, se había encontrado con Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima y Jirou en la entrada del hospital, todos iban en la misma dirección, la habitación de Yaoyorozu.

Todos los chicos habían sido obligados por Jirou a quedarse afuera, argumentando que tenía que hacer una 'cosa de chicas' ahí dentro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Kyoka a la pelinegra antes de abrir las cortinas de par en par.

"Mucho mejor, creo que ya puedo salir de aquí, aunque los médicos quieren estar seguros" Argumentó ella "Estoy feliz de verte" Comentó sin poder resistirse dejando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga. ¿Tanto tiempo y seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella?

"Ayer vine pero seguías dormida… Y desalineada" Soltó de repente a lo que Momo se llevó las manos al cabello con sorpresa.

"¿Tan mal estoy?" Interrogó.

"Tranquila" Suspiró la otra "para eso traje esto" y levantó la pequeña maleta que traía. Con cepillo en mano y un poco de rubor para devolverle el color a las mejillas de su amiga comenzó su tarea.

…

Todoroki miró a su… lo que sea que fuesen. Saludar amablemente a cada uno de los presentes. Kaminari era sin duda el más efusivo, empezó contándole todo lo que ellos ya sabían, como había salido en las noticias pero sus nombres habían sido omitidos. A Yaoyorozu le sorprendió saber que no era un reactor eléctrico lo que se habían llevado los villanos, sino algo mucho más importante.

"Yo estaba en mi casa cuando ocurrió todo eso" Finalizó su relato el rubio sentado confianzudamente en la esquina de la cama de ella.

"Me sorprende que la mayor parte de los daños hayan sido provocados por Bakugou" Mencionó por fin el pelirrojo dejando salir un suspiro, Todoroki a su lado se tensó al escuchar su nombre "Sé que tiene algo, Bakugou normalmente piensa con la cabeza más fría… Al menos en esas situaciones, no sé qué le pudo haber pasado" parecía que quería de alguna manera defender a su amigo.

Todoroki pensó por un momento, Bakugou había tenido la culpa de que Yaoyorozu estuviera en el hospital, aun así, ¿por qué sentía que el rubio no lo había hecho apropósito?

"No hay ninguna razón por la que se deba atacar a un compañero, mucho menos siendo héroes con licencias provisionales como nosotros" Argumentó Iida.

"Lo sé, viejo, es solo que me parece extraño que allá reaccionado así" Una gota de sudor se deslizaba sobre la sien de Eijiro, sabía que tendría que confrontar a más de alguno.

"Es Bakugou, él es así" Sentenció Shoto movido por el argumento de Iida mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"¿Puedes repetir eso?" Interrogó empezando a exaltarse el pelirrojo molesto.

"Lo siento pero es la verdad" Continuó Iida "Desde el principio Bakugou ha tenido ese comportamiento errático y desinteresado con nosotros" Las palabras del presidente de la clase eran duras pero dolorosamente asertivas.

La tensión era tal que habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo.

Kyoka estuvo a punto de utilizar su quirk pero un bajón de luz y un ligero choque eléctrico en los presentes les recordó la presencia de Denki.

"¿Les tengo que recordar dónde están?" Preguntó este con un impropio tono serio. Jirou se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar con tal seriedad.

"Pido una disculpa" Razonó Kirishima mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca "Yo… Voy a salir un momento ¿de acuerdo?" Antes de esperar cualquier respuesta, el pelirrojo ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Jirou dejó salir un suspiro pesado.

"Sabía que esto iba a escalar" Mencionó con desgano.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer" Puntualizó Iida. Luego miró a Momo quién no parecía del todo contenta precisamente con él "Discúlpanos sí hicimos un alboroto, Yaoyorozu-san" finalizó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Momo lo observó durante unos segundos, ¿qué era aquel sentimiento tan pesado que sentía por Iida-san en ese momento? Es como sí quisiera pedirle que saliera de la habitación porque ya no quería verle. ¿Sentía aquello por lo que había dicho de Bakugou? Se quedó muda durante unos segundos sintiendo un poco de malestar. La otra chica al darse cuenta de que su amiga no iba a contestar, decidió intervenir.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar un poco más, después de todo sigue hospitalizada, ¿cierto?" Dijo con cierta incomodidad.

"Sí…" el de lentes miró a todos los presentes antes de salir por la puerta un poco más rápido de lo que le habría gustado.

"Vale, yo iré por él" Se ofreció Kaminari con desgano antes de seguirlo.

Una pequeña situación cómica se desarrolló luego de eso, en la que Todoroki estaba parado como una estatua mirando a Momo sin querer salir de la habitación. Yaoyorozu alternaba su mirada entre la del de los ojos heterocromáticos y su amiga con una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien. Y Jirou sin saber muy bien si irse y dejar a su amiga con el chico o sacarlo junto con ella, optó por la primera.

"Yo… Llamaré a tu madre, Momo" Se excusó antes de sacar su celular de su bolsa y fingir que marcaba un número mientras salía del lugar.

…

"Gracias por las flores…" Murmuró tímidamente la pelinegra con la mirada un poco baja y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pues era la primera vez que recibía flores de alguien que no fuera de su familia.

"No fue nada" Respondió este, luego recordó un pequeño altercado que había tenido con su hermana con respecto a dichas flores. Se pasó la mano por la nuca suavemente "La próxima vez te daré unas acorde a la ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿La próxima vez?" Interrogó esta.

"Sí, la próxima vez que te obsequie flores" Puntualizó este como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Era cierto que Todoroki había tenido _cierta_ actitud diferente con ella últimamente, pero incluso parecía que ellos eran…

La mano fría del de quirk mitad y mitad le sacó de sus pensamientos. Colocó su mano sobre su frente mientras ella estaba distraída.

"Tienes temperatura alta, Yaoyorozu, tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya" Susurró sin esperar realmente una respuesta, la miró durante un par de segundos antes de girarse y emprender su camino. Momo se vio incapaz de alegar nada para detener su marcha, sin embargo, cuando el chico estuvo tocando el picaporte de la puerta, se detuvo en seco "El problema es… que no me quiero marchar aún" soltó el metálico objeto y encaró la mirada de la chica una vez más "Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo" Comenzó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama de ella "Aquella vez, cuando fuimos a aquel restaurante. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté?" Cuestionó.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Me preguntaste sí me quedaría contigo" Recordó.

"Creo que malinterpretaste lo que te pregunte en esa ocasión" Dijo antes de suspirar profundamente tomando mucho aire en sus pulmones "Lo que realmente quería preguntar… Lo que realmente quería decir era…" Por alguna razón no encontraba el valor para finalizar aquella frase, ¿por qué era tan difícil ahora? ¿Había madurado o sus sentimientos habían cambiado? Miró durante unos segundos a la chica… No, ahora le gustaba más. Y tal vez por eso era tan difícil volver a confesarse, tal vez tenía miedo a que ella fuese demasiado para él.

"Todoroki-san" Llamó Momo al darse cuenta de la abrupta parálisis de él. Este sacudió la cabeza bruscamente antes de casi gritar lo que tenía que decir.

"Yaoyorozu, me gustas" Inquirió por fin. Los ojos de la pelinegra fueron abriéndose lentamente hasta quedar un gesto de pura sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas "Siempre me has gustado y aquella vez en el restaurante realmente me estaba confesando" La mente de Momo viajó en una milésima de segundo de vuelta a aquel día sobre analizando lo que Shoto le había dicho, ¿por qué ahora era tan endemoniadamente obvio? "Pero malinterpretaste mi pregunta, ¡pero está bien!" Agregó lo último al ver como esta colocaba una mano sobre su boca rápidamente "Esa es también una parte que me gusta de ti. Pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que nunca ocurrió, porque ahora tengo más sentimientos encontrados, como impotencia cuando escuché que habías salido herida y yo no había estado allí para protegerte o celos, cada vez que te veo cerca de Bakugou" Expresó al fin todo lo que había estado sintiendo. Se encontraba de pie a unos escasos centímetros de la cama, mirando a la sorprendida chica directamente a los ojos.

"Todoroki-san…" Susurró está bajo su mano "Lo siento, no tenía ni idea" se disculpó, imaginando lo difícil que debió de haber sido para él tener que fingir todo ese tiempo. Pero acababa de decirle que estaba bien, ¿cierto? Ahora la pregunta era, ¿estaba preparada ella? Tenía seguro el hecho de que a ella efectivamente le atraía el joven pero… Era una completa novata en lo que a relaciones sentimentales se trataba.

Entonces, y por tan solo un segundo, recordó a Bakugou. Y todas las cosas que este le había enseñado, entre una de estas cosas estaba el nunca quedarse callada. Sí quería decir algo, era mejor que lo hiciera sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

"Todoroki-san, tú también me gustas"

…

Un par de horas después, el rubio miraba a un punto vacío en la pared, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y estaba recargado sobre el muro en el pasillo del hospital, esperando a que la madre de Yaoyorozu saliera de la habitación de su hija, sabía perfectamente que no era el 'favorito' de muchos padres, por lo que había aprendido a mantener su distancia para evitar contratiempos innecesarios.

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Momo se habría, del interior salió la elegante mujer seguida por un par médicos que se veía a leguas que intentaban ganar algo de ella, seguramente dinero por medio de patrocinios.

"Tú debes ser Bakugou-san" Dijo de repente cuando estuvo frente a él, este levantó la mirada ligeramente sorprendido sin saber, por una vez, que decir "Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti" Ella, inusualmente, colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Katsuki "Gracias por ser tan cercano a mi hija" quitó su mano tan rápido como había llegado, incluso Bakugou llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado. Con una última sonrisa, la matriarca Yaoyorozu se despidió tan encantadoramente como lo habría hecho su hija y emprendió su camino hasta perderse en el pasillo.

 _'Joder, ¿qué acaso toda la puta familia lo iba a hacer sonrojar?'_

…


End file.
